


Капитуляция

by Helga Winter (hwinter), krapivka37



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Ника только начинает меняться - и в этот момент на Монро нападает другой Гримм, приводя их к неизбежному сближению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301850) by [Guanin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin). 



> Перевод выполнен в рамках командной игры по Гримм на @Diary.ru для команды Монро.

Пуля разбила окно кухни, когда Монро готовил в пароварке овощи к ужину. Он едва успел услышать звук бьющегося стекла и заметить разлетающиеся по всей кухне осколки. Один из осколков впился ему в левую щёку, но он почти не ощутил боли, на какой-то момент все чувства притупились от шока при виде красного пятна, расплывающегося по рубашке. Ощущения вернулись внезапно: он почувствовал и сломанное ребро, и разорванные мышцы, вместе с болью пришло понимание того, что в его груди, в нескольких дюймах от сердца, застряла пуля.  
Он осел на пол возле кухонного шкафчика, пытаясь вдохнуть, но грудь разрывало от боли при каждом вдохе. Он постарался принюхаться, но даже через разбитое окно смог уловить только запах соседей, которым он никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы разъярить их до такой степени. Если не считать того, что иногда ссал на их заднем дворе, хотя соседи всегда винили в этом бродячих собак. Мать твою, как же больно! Мышцы свело судорогой, когда он попытался подползти к столу, на котором оставил мобильник. Ноги скользили в луже его собственной крови, он подтянулся за ручку ящика, чтобы дотянуться до телефона. Его лицо исказилось от боли, когда он потревожил рану, нервы во всем теле протестовали при каждом движении. Не удержавшись на ногах, Монро осел на пол и выронил телефон из рук. Он попытался снова ухватить мобильник и почти заплакал от облегчения, когда наконец-то удалось набрать номер Ника.   
Телефон звонил. И звонил. И звонил.  
"Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, возьми трубку, чёрт тебя побери", - думал Монро.  
\- Буркхардт.  
\- Ник!  
\- Монро, ты не вовремя...  
\- Меня подстрелили, - прохрипел Монро, заходясь кашлем. На губах выступила кровь. Вот чёрт! Лёгкое разорвано!   
\- Где ты? - в голосе Ника появилось беспокойство.  
\- Дома. В меня стреляли через окно. Прямо в грудь.  
\- Я уже выезжаю. Ты вызвал «скорую»?  
\- Нет.  
Забавно. Первым делом ему пришло в голову позвонить не в «скорую», а Нику.  
\- Я вызову помощь. Просто дождись меня. Я скоро приеду.  
Вдруг Монро уловил запах, который заставил его заскулить.  
\- Ник! - крикнул Монро, опасаясь, что Ник уже повесил трубку.  
\- Что?  
\- Это Гримм.  
Монро был уверен, что этот едва уловимый запах принадлежит Гримму, и если Ник не поторопится, этой встречи Монро не переживёт.  
В динамике телефона слышался рёв сирены на машине Ника.  
\- Монро, слушай меня, я не позволю убить тебя. Ты понял? Просто держись, мне всего шесть миль осталось.  
Ничего другого Монро и не оставалось. С каждым вдохом он чувствовал, что Гримм всё ближе. Он заставлял себя лежать неподвижно и притворяться мёртвым, сдерживая рвущееся рычание, на случай, если Гримм заглянет в окно и решит добавить пару грамм свинца ему в мозг для верности. Может быть, на этот раз она выстрелит ему точно в сердце, а его голову использует как абажур или украшение для каминной полки, возможно, и руку на память отрежет. Трансформация ещё была неполной, но вместо ногтей на пальцах Монро уже появились когти, а Гриммы любят собирать их как сувениры. Шесть миль. Лучше бы Нику поторопиться, или скоро вместо того, чтобы притворяться мёртвым, Монро и правда погибнет.  
Голова кружилась, всё тело налилось слабостью: потеря крови, боль и повреждённое легкое давали о себе знать. Ему уже не нужно было принюхиваться, чтобы почувствовать, что Гримм совсем близко.  
Ник, пожалуйста.  
Глаза Монро закатились, и он потерял сознание.

***  
Врач заверил его, что с Монро всё будет в порядке. Они извлекли пулю, разобрались со спавшимся лёгким и сломанным ребром, поэтому всё, что требовалось Монро теперь — это отдых и обезболивающие. Если только не начнётся заражение. Врач настаивал, что это маловероятно, но мысль всё равно билась в голове Ника, словно шар лото в барабане, а заодно с ней другая – мерзавец, пытавшийся убить Монро, может вернуться и закончить начатое. Но Ник подобного ни за что не допустит, пока это в его власти, пока дышит сам. Боже, Джульетт была права. Как Ник раньше этого не понимал?  
Ему бы следовало находиться сейчас в доме Монро, прочёсывая его на предмет следов преступника, но Ник не мог оставить Монро одного. Как только Монро переведут в палату и позволят Нику войти, он должен быть там. Монро не должен проснуться один с дырой в груди.  
Связавшись со «скорой», Ник тут же перезвонил Монро, но ему никто не ответил. Телефон звонил и звонил, а сердце у Ника сжималось, пока он мчался по жилым районам со скоростью пятьдесят миль в час и изо всех сил старался ни в кого не врезаться — потому что всегда найдётся какой-нибудь идиот, не обращающий внимания на сирену. Когда он обнаружил Монро истекающим кровью на кухонном полу, дыхание совсем перехватило, как будто грудь ему придавили камнем. Монро лежал у шкафчиков, с выкрученными набок ногами и телефоном в руке, но пальцы были расслаблены, а глаза закрыты, грудь вздрагивала от невозможности нормально вздохнуть. Опустившись на колени рядом с Монро, Ник сорвал куртку и прижал к ране, бормоча расстроенное «прости», когда Монро вскрикнул от боли. В его глазах, когда он встретился взглядом с Ником, стояла такая мука, что ярость Ника на того негодяя, который осмелился причинить ему боль, вспыхнула с новой силой.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Ник. _Боже, пусть только всё обойдётся._ — «Скорая» уже едет. С тобой всё будет хорошо.  
Монро продолжал смотреть ему в глаза, Ник не мог представить себе более напряжённого взгляда. Пальцы Монро обхватили его запястье и сжали так сильно, что едва не впились в кость.  
Теперь, когда Монро спал в больничной кровати, в его руке не осталось силы, кожа побледнела от потери крови и казалась удивительно тонкой при свете флуоресцентных ламп. Ник заключил его руку между своих ладоней, погладил тонкие пальцы — на безымянном, под первым суставом, красовался комариный укус (как забавно было выяснить месяц назад, что даже потрошители становятся жертвами летающих кровососов).  
Если бы Джульетт видела его сейчас, она бы уверилась в правоте всего, что высказала ему сегодня вечером. Их отношения постепенно разрушались уже некоторое время, понемножку умирая то тут, то там. Они отдалялись друг от друга, сами того не замечая, и положение только усугублялось их работой. А теперь ещё и его новыми обязанностями Гримма, про которые он так и не мог ей рассказать из страха, что она сочтёт его сумасшедшим — ведь как бы он доказал ей, что существа реальны, если никто их больше не видит? Уговорить Монро полностью обратиться в волка у неё на глазах? Вот уж вряд ли. Однако оказалось, что самая серьёзная их проблема ещё острей.  
— Ты теперь почти никогда по-настоящему со мной не бываешь, — сказала Джульетт во время их последней ссоры, которые разгорались у них с завидной регулярностью.  
— Раньше ты никогда не жаловалась на мою работу, — ответил Ник.  
— Дело не в работе. Не выставляй меня мелочной. Дело в тебе. Я уже не единственный близкий человек в твоей жизни.  
— Да что ты такое говоришь? Ты думаешь, я тебе изменяю? Я никогда такого не сделаю!  
На её лицо легла усталая тень.  
— Я знаю, что тебе нравится так думать. Но сколько времени ты провёл со мной за последние два месяца?  
— Я... мне часы посчитать?  
— А сколько времени ты провёл с Монро?  
Дрожь прошла по телу Ника, и слова застряли в горле. Он попытался заставить себя заговорить, но дыхания не хватало.  
— Ты считаешь, что мне нравится Монро?  
— А он тебе нравится?  
 _Нет,_ следовало сказать ему. _Нет, я люблю тебя. Монро просто мой друг, я никогда не подумал бы о нём в таком смысле._  
— Мы просто друзья, — вот и всё, что ему удалось выдавить после слишком продолжительного молчания.   
Ник изо всех сил старался смотреть Джульетт в глаза и не отворачиваться со стыдом. Он наконец осознал, сколько раз смотрел на губы Монро и гадал, будут ли они на вкус, как сваренный им кофе. Осознал, насколько часто, прогонявшись за каким-нибудь существом по городу четырнадцать часов кряду, он не ехал домой к Джульетт, а оказывался на диване у Монро и с улыбкой слушал, как тот ворчит о потерянном рабочем времени и приставучих Гриммах, между тем угощая Ника очередным своим кулинарным шедевром, чтобы тот мог утолить голод. Господи, даже признания самому себе, что стряпня Монро нравится ему больше того, как готовит Джульетт, было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя ничтожеством.  
— Это не значит «нет», — сказала Джульетт, и её голос дрогнул. Она чувствовала, что он её предал, Ник видел это в её глазах.   
Джульетт отвернулась и пошла прочь по коридору, может быть, в последний раз.  
— Джульетт, — окликнул он, следуя за ней в холл, но она уже поднималась по лестнице. Ноги тяжело опускались на ступени. Она не желала больше ни о чём с ним говорить.  
 _Я люблю тебя._  
Он попытался это сказать. Он правда попытался, но слова прозвучали так жалко. Трусливая мольба — потому что, хоть он и любил её, это уже не была та пылкая, ослепляющая любовь мужчины, готового сделать возлюбленной предложение, которую он испытывал до того, как его смело этим ураганом. Та любовь съёжилась, исказилась до неузнаваемости, угли остыли и покрылись пеплом; эта любовь граничила с привязанностью и памятью о прежнем счастье, но страсти в ней больше не было.  
— Прости меня, — сказал он пустому холлу.  
Зажужжал мобильник. Очередное дело. Очередная проблема. У него не было на всё это сил. После третьего звонка он наконец заставил мышцы подчиниться, двигаясь исключительно благодаря тренировке.  
— Буркхардт, — ответил он в трубку, даже не взглянув, кто звонит.  
— Ник!  
О боже, из всех людей на свете...  
— Монро, ты не вовремя...  
— Меня подстрелили.  
Время застыло вокруг ледяными кристаллами. Мышцы сами пришли в движение, и он выскочил за дверь, не думая больше ни о чём.  
Раньше всё было просто. И теперь тоже должно таким быть. Будь это Джульетт, он бы отреагировал точно так же. И всё же...  
Он погладил Монро по руке.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое, что почувствовал Монро, очнувшись, – возвращение боли, но уже не такой сильной, а приглушённой обезболивающими, поступающими через капельницу в руке. Следом вернулось обоняние, он почувствовал, что Ник рядом, ещё до того, как рассеялась дымка, застилающая взгляд. Ник, ссутулившись, сидел возле кровати, в одном из тех неудобных металлических кресел, в которых даже обивка не спасает от ноющей спины, но, несмотря на все неудобства, Ник умудрился заснуть. Ладонь Монро почти касалась левой руки Ника, свесившейся через подлокотник кресла. Монро поднес свою ладонь к лицу и почувствовал запах Ника - значит, Ник был здесь всё это время, держал его за руку и… Это что, слюна? Но Ник бы не стал… Зачем ему целовать ладонь Монро? Должно быть, мерещится после наркоза. Он подавил робкую надежду и сосредоточил своё внимание на спящем Нике. Что совершенно не помогло отвлечься от мечтаний, но, чёрт возьми, ему нравилось смотреть на Ника, да и больше сейчас всё равно нечем заняться.   
\- Ник, - позвал Монро, и тотчас острая боль в лёгком и ребре заставила пожалеть о решении заговорить. _Вот чёрт, эта пытка его в гроб загонит и завершит то, что не удалось Гримму._   
Когда у него получилось устроиться так, чтобы не вскрикивать при каждом движении, он, стараясь шевелить только правой рукой, потянулся к ладони Ника (вот, опять вернулись к ладоням, и, надо сказать, это очень симпатичная ладонь, так и просит, чтобы её поцеловали). Глаза Ника распахнулись, когда Монро сжал его руку, он тотчас выпрямился, готовый вскочить с кресла при необходимости, но сразу расслабился, встретившись взглядом с Монро. На усталом лице Ника появилась улыбка, когда он понял, что Монро очнулся. Может быть, Монро не привиделся запах на руке. В душе вновь затеплилась надежда. Господи боже мой! Что за мысли? У Ника есть девушка. И они живут вместе, так что дело совсем паршиво. Он постоянно чувствовал на Нике её запах, который издевательски предупреждал: «Моё. Держись подальше».   
\- Привет, - сказал Ник, наклоняясь вперёд. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
\- Замечательный вопрос, детектив, - просипел Монро. Говорить было больно.  
\- Если тебе трудно разговаривать – молчи.   
Рука Ника замерла над его плечом, как будто не решаясь дотронуться.   
\- Тогда зачем вопросы задаешь? Ты поймал её? Гримма?   
\- Гримм – это женщина?   
\- Значит, не поймал.  
\- Когда я пришел к тебе домой, там никого не было. Она могла уйти до того, как я приехал. Судя по траектории пули, мы предполагаем, что она стреляла в тебя из парка.   
\- Чертов парк. Гриммы там так и плодятся. Надо переезжать.   
\- Это не такая уж плохая идея. Если она предпримет ещё одну попытку, мне бы не хотелось упрощать ей задачу, - зло сказал Ник. – Ты вообще успел её увидеть?   
\- Я даже запаха её не чуял до того, как тебе позвонил.   
Монро рассказал то немногое, что ему было известно. Ему было стыдно, что он не смог защитить себя или хотя бы предугадать нападение. Этот Гримм не был озадаченным новичком, надеющимся, как Ник, что его потрошитель всё ему объяснит. Это было чудовище, которым его запугивали, добиваясь послушания в детстве, родители; ползучие тени, возникающие для того, чтобы порубить тебя на куски, а костями украсить витрину с трофеями или сделать из них ручки столовых приборов.   
\- Мы найдём её, - заверил его Ник.   
О Господи, Ник и правда ничего не понимает. Он вообще слышал хоть что-нибудь из того, что Монро пытался втолковать ему последние несколько месяцев? Судя по всему, можно было не стараться.   
\- Она – Гримм с многолетним опытом. Она сделает из тебя пудинг, ты и моргнуть не успеешь.   
\- У меня тоже есть многолетний опыт.   
\- Опыт полицейского. Как Гримм ты ещё новорожденный.   
\- Я не новорожденный.   
\- Ладно. Годовалый ребенок, спотыкающийся на каждом шагу, потому что ноги ещё плохо держат. Твоя тётя могла бы надрать тебе задницу.   
Ник выглядел озадаченным этим существенным фактом, но спорить перестал.   
\- Хорошо, я понял, что ты хочешь сказать, но я всё равно не позволю ей добраться до тебя, - заявил Ник так убеждённо, что Монро не стал подвергать сомнению его слова. Новорожденный или нет, но Ник – Гримм. И это было не пустое обещание. Пусть оно и не отрицало правоты Монро.   
\- Спасибо, - ответил Монро, уже без прежнего цинизма.  
\- Тебе не нужно меня благодарить, я рад помочь.   
\- Но я хочу сказать тебе “спасибо”, так что, будь хорошим Гриммом и прими благодарность.   
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - Ник кивнул, соглашаясь, на его лице появилась улыбка.  
\- Что мне нужно знать, так это как скоро я могу отсюда выбраться.   
\- Наверное, ещё несколько дней. Пуля сломала ребро и прошла сквозь лёгкое.  
\- Это я понял, когда увидел, что у меня из груди торчит трубка.   
Ник нахмурился, он плохо реагировал на сарказм и дулся.   
\- Я ранен, мне можно плохо себя вести, - поддразнил Монро.   
Взгляд Ника потеплел.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал он и продолжил объяснять.

***  
Рассказ Монро мало чем мог пригодиться; хотя если Монро под конец почувствовал запах Гримма, это означало, что она подошла ближе — а раз так, кто-нибудь мог заметить её на улице. Но конечно же, именно тогда, когда отчаянно хочешь кого-то найти, оказывается, что никто ничего не видел. Никто не выглядывал в окно, не прогуливался по улице или по парку и вообще нигде, похоже, не прогуливался. Проблеск надежды забрезжил, когда одна из соседок Монро, пожилая женщина, придвинулась поближе к Нику, с заговорщицким блеском в глазах огляделась по сторонам — не подслушивает ли кто — и приглушённым шёпотом сообщила о своём наблюдении.  
Перед тем, как в Монро стреляли, по улице прошла чёрная кошка. Или перед тем, как приехала «скорая». Или так, или так. На самом деле, это могло быть и утром, но точно сегодня. Или вчера. Чёрная кошка, подумать только! И смерть уже витала в воздухе. Ну, разве это не дурная примета? Разве не жутко? Наверняка есть какая-то связь! Но только вот зачем кошке вредить бедному мистеру Монро? Он ведь делает такие чУдные часы, знаете.  
Вскоре появилась младшая сестра соседки и увела её, извиняясь за её глупости. Нет, сама она ничего не видела. Большую часть дня она провела в подвале, разыскивая тостер, который сестрица запихнула в какую-то коробку — потому что разве можно нормально позавтракать без тостов?  
Единственной зацепкой, найденной в парке, оказалась размытая полоска в грязи, оставленная преступницей, когда она затирала ногой собственные следы. Полоса вела к посыпанной гравием главной дорожке, так что они снова остались ни с чем. То же самое ожидало их и на лужайке перед домом, не считая неглубоких следов от ботинок, но и те принадлежали самому Монро. Может, Нику стоит разыскать ту чёрную кошку, если, конечно, она вообще была. Но каким бы странным и шизофреническим ни стал его мир, он знал, что Гриммы не меняют форму. Он же не превращается в кошку, правда? Не то чтобы он пытался, конечно. Но он не станет мешать Монро отдыхать и беспокоить его такими абсурдными предположениями. Если бы Ник умел превращаться в животное, тётя Мари наверняка бы ему об этом сказала.  
Имелась, впрочем, одна мелочь, на которую ему, вероятно, стоит обратить внимание Монро. Одна небольшая деталь, о которой в больнице позаботились в соответствии с протоколом, но которая может сильно не обрадовать Монро. Особенно теперь, когда ему уже ничего не угрожает, а Ник обязан находиться в его комнате как можно чаще — и в качестве друга, и в качестве неофициальной полицейской охраны. Потому что в любой момент в палату могут войти родители Монро, увидеть склонившегося над их раненым сыном Гримма и перегрызть Нику горло. Монро не распространялся о своей семье, разве что напоминал, насколько большую услугу оказывает Нику, просто общаясь с ним — потому что если семья об этом узнает, Монро отлучат от дома, а Ник превратится в обед для потрошителей. С другой стороны, они в больнице, в окружении людей, которые обязательно вызовут полицию, как только заметят сочащуюся из-под двери кровь. Такое убийство будет ужасно неудобно скрыть, да и Ник не так уж и беззащитен, но всё-таки. Два разъярённых потрошителя против него одного? Ну да, он в ужасе. Хотя, возможно, убийства получится избежать. Ник может оказаться на дежурстве, когда они придут, или ему удастся с ними разминуться — и будет удаваться при каждом визите, прямо как в кино. Но учитывая, насколько в последнее время жизнь полюбила подбрасывать ему под ноги всякие колючки, а потом с гоготом смотреть, как он скачет от боли, рассчитывать на это вряд ли имеет смысл.  
К сожалению, Ник не успел предупредить Монро о надвигающейся ядерной атаке прежде, чем пришедшая медсестра выставила его за дверь — Монро требовался отдых (зачем Ник позволил ему говорить так долго?). В любом случае, вполне вероятно, что Ник вернётся раньше, чем приедут родители Монро. Они жили на самом севере штата Вашингтон. Путь неблизкий. А если он не успеет, то просто ускользнёт раньше, чем они его почуют. Может, стоит натереться волчьим корнем.

***  
Ника он просто убьёт. Когда Монро спросил, что ещё ему нужно знать, он, чёрт побери, имел в виду всё. Как, чёрт возьми, Ник забыл рассказать об этом? Если бы он знал, что появятся родители, то он бы попросил одну из медсестёр, чтобы она поменяла кресло, на котором сидел Ник, или сам вылез из кровати и вытащил его из палаты (хотя, возможно, и рухнул бы в процессе), а также потёр бы руку наждачной бумагой. Конечно, он мыл её утром, но обоняние потрошителей очень острое, и, прижимая ладонь к носу, он всё ещё мог уловить слабый запах Ника. Сегодня он делал так уже много раз, убеждая себя, что у него чешется лицо, но, на самом деле, он лишь хотел насладиться этим замечательным запахом, завораживающим, как треск молнии. В то время как его инстинкты требовали бежать от опасности, он чувствовал себя пленённым, готовым шагнуть вперёд, неспособным противостоять, даже ослеплённым смертельно опасным светом.  
Теперь попробуйте объяснить всё это паре потрошителей-перестраховщиков, сына которых меньше двенадцати часов назад едва не убил Гримм. Едва войдя в палату, они сразу почуяли Ника. Лицо отца трансформировалось в волчье, и он отшвырнул кресло, словно это был оскорбивший его Гримм. Мать, сердито глядя на трубку в груди Монро, ощупывала его в поисках других повреждений, словно он скрывал их под одеялом.  
\- Мама, это была всего одна пуля, - сказал он, пытаясь уклониться от осмотра. - Я в порядке. И, пап, кресло не собирается на тебя нападать.  
\- Здесь был Гримм, - прорычал отец, ткнув в кресло пальцем, глаза его сверкнули красным. - Это он напал на тебя?  
\- Нет. Это не… Подождите. Не надо делать поспешных выводов, как обычно. На меня действительно напал Гримм, но не этот…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что на тебя охотятся два Гримма? – спросила мать, тоже медленно трасформируясь в волка.  
Монро сопротивлялся желанию спрятать лицо в ладонях и побиться головой об спинку кровати.  
\- Нет. Давайте я начну с начала. Может показаться немного странным…  
Знакомый запах ударил в нос. _О, нет. Нет, нет, только не сейчас, чёрт возьми, Ник, из всех неподходящих моментов в грёбаной вселенной, почему ты решил появиться именно сейчас?!_  
Отец вылетел из палаты прежде, чем Монро успел договорить, а мать встала на страже за дверью. _Ради всего святого, почему потрошители не пожирают своё потомство, как другие виды?_ По крайней мере, у него бы не было сейчас никаких проблем. Монро слышал, как Ник остановился посреди коридора, в нескольких ярдах от палаты, его страх столкнуться с разгневанным потрошителем был настолько ощутим, что заглушал собственные чувства Монро. Вот чёрт. Монро не позволит, чтобы Ник опасался за свою жизнь только потому, что его родители слишком упёрты, чтобы выслушать.  
\- Мама, верни отца назад, - прошипел он. – Это Ник. Он мой друг.  
\- Черта с два. Это Гримм. Ты думаешь, я не чувствую? – спросила мать, недоверчиво глядя на него.  
\- Я же предупредил, что это прозвучит странно. Когда мы встретились, он был ещё совсем зелёным новичком и ничего не знал. А сегодня он спас мне жизнь. Это он спугнул второго Гримма и привёз меня в больницу, а потом сидел возле моей кровати, чтобы убедиться, что со мной всё будет в порядке. Он не убивает просто так, ради самого процесса.   
\- Ты же не серьёзно, – мать покачала головой. – Ты дружишь с этим?  
За дверью отец рычал на Ника, который в свою очередь отчаянно пытался что-то объяснить в ответ, но они разговаривали так тихо, что Монро никак не мог разобрать слова. Они явно не хотели, чтобы их разговор услышали проходящие мимо люди. Никогда прежде Монро не был так счастлив находиться в общественном месте. Пусть отец не был «хорошим потрошителем» - он знал, что не стоит набрасываться на кого бы то ни было в людных местах, даже на Гриммов. Но как только рядом никого не окажется, он нападёт. И, судя по всему, это произойдёт скоро. Монро чувствовал, что Ник уходит – его запах становился менее отчётливым, удаляясь, - и знал, что отец отправится следом. Как только они окажутся на стоянке или в подвале, в том самом подвале, где Монро оторвал руку напавшему на него парню, отец оторвёт руку, а, возможно, даже и голову Нику. От тошнотворного страха и боли в груди у Монро плыло перед глазами, он позвал отца и Ника, но дыхание перехватило, и только жалкое собачье поскуливание сорвалось с губ.  
\- Дэвид, иди сюда! – позвала мать, бросаясь к задыхающемуся Монро.  
Чудо из чудес – отец послушался, а следом за ним зашёл Ник с сумкой на плече. Скорее всего, помогло поскуливание. Если бы Монро знал, он бы стонал в агонии, забыв о чувстве собственного достоинства, с первой минуты встречи. Ник задержался в дверях, не смея войти. Если утром он выглядел усталым, то сейчас казалось, что у него в любой момент подкосятся ноги. Под покрасневшими глазами залегли мешки, на правой стороне головы волосы торчали дыбом оттого, что он слишком часто проводил по ним рукой. Сколько же чашек кофе он сегодня выпил? Никаких сомнений, что он не спал прошлой ночью, потом весь день пытался найти Гримма, и всё это, не считая его основной работы. Заметив застывшее в глазах Ника беспокойство, Монро попытался выдавить из себя уверенную улыбку. Получилось довольно фальшиво. Ему оставалось только молиться, что полицейская выдержка не подведёт Ника.  
\- Он утверждает, что Гримм спас ему жизнь, - произнесла мать, как будто выплюнув слово «Гримм». Монро немного удивился, что она не плюнула в лицо Нику, когда произносила это.  
\- Именно это я пытался объяснить, - начал Ник, но отец Монро зарычал на него, не давая продолжить.  
\- Я в это не верю, - сказал он, надвигаясь на Ника, но тот удивил Монро тем, что не тронулся с места, и хотя все чувствовали, как он боится, на его лице читалась прежняя решительность.  
\- И я тоже, - поддержала мать.  
\- Но это правда, - сказал Ник. – Я клянусь, что никогда бы не причинил ему зла.  
\- Мам, пап, - проговорил Монро срывающимся голосом. В груди жгло, но Нику угрожала опасность, а родители не станут вежливо держаться в сторонке, дожидаясь, пока им предложат убить Гримма. - Вы считаете, что я подпустил бы его к себе, если бы думал, что он может меня убить? Вы могли бы мне больше доверять.  
\- Это была бы не первая твоя глупость, - заметил отец.  
 _Вот что за чёрт. Если он услышит еще одну шутку о том, как "любопытство сгубило потрошителя", то взорвётся._  
\- Папа, пожалуйста, не сейчас. Ник не убивает нам подобных только потому, что мы существуем. Сегодня он спас меня. Никто не заставляет вас его любить, но можете, по крайней мере, поверить мне?  
\- Нет, если ты ведёшь себя глупо, - ответил отец. – Ты не хочешь защищать фамильную честь, это меня не удивляет, но становиться друзьями с одним из них недостойно тебя.  
\- А я хочу узнать, как же завязалась ваша дружба? - спросила мать, выплевывая слова, как куски протухшего кролика.   
_Вот же дерьмо._  
\- Ну, - протянул Монро, пытаясь сообразить, как сказать как можно меньше, потому что если родители до сих пор не отреклись от него, то когда он признается, что помог Гримму выследить потрошителя, они точно это сделают. – Однажды Ник увидел, как я забираю почту у своего дома. Мимо проезжали девочки на велосипедах, одна из них была в красном, и он увидел мою истинную сущность.  
\- А где в это время был Ник?  
Да, мать умела дать понять, что некоторые слова ей противно произносить.  
\- В парке напротив моего дома. Ты знаешь, такой большой, - взгляд матери стал более напряжённым. – Ну да, помнишь.  
\- И что же ты подумал об этой маленькой оплошности Эдварда? – поинтересовалась мать у заметно занервничавшего Ника.  
Монро видел, что Ник изо всех сил старается казаться сильным, но не представляющим опасность. С людьми это могло бы сработать.  
\- Ну, - на мгновение Ник встретился взглядом с Монро, который мысленно умолял его не говорить ничего об аресте, иначе родители немедленно спустят с Ника шкуру. - Я был поражён. Я только накануне обрёл свои способности, узнал о Гриммах и не понимал, что происходит. Поэтому я попросил Мо… Эдварда кое-что мне объяснить.  
\- Ты спросил у потрошителя о том, что значит быть Гриммом?  
\- Видите, я даже не знал кто такие «потрошители», пока Эдвард не рассказал мне. Я никогда раньше о вас не слышал.  
\- Ты что-то не договариваешь, - сказал отец, делая шаг вперед.  
\- Ну ладно, - произнёс Монро, заставляя отца остановиться. - Там, возможно, было некоторое недопонимание с обеих сторон, но мы разобрались, никто не пострадал, мы стали друзьями, а теперь Ник спас мне жизнь. Я повторю: спас мне жизнь. Это то, на чём мы все должны сосредоточиться.  
\- А также я делаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы найти того, кто напал на вашего сына, - сказал Ник. - Я детектив полицейского департамента Портленда.  
\- Отлично, - заметил отец, - он ещё и коп.  
\- Теперь ты его и за это будешь ненавидеть? - спросил Монро. – Думаешь, он арестует меня по какому-нибудь ложному обвинению?  
Необоснованный арест - это мы уже проходили. Хотя Ника можно понять – на тот момент он ничего не знал о мире существ, но пусть лучше родители ничего об этом не знают.  
\- Ты арестуешь Гримма? – спросила мать.   
\- Да. Гримм или нет, она пыталась убить вашего сына, и я не позволю ей уйти от наказания. Как я уже сказал, я полицейский, а не просто Гримм. Меня не волнует то, что у нас с ней одинаковая работа.  
\- Это не работа, - прорычала мать. - Это то, кто ты есть.  
Она обошла отца и нависла над Ником, тот отступил на шаг назад, но уперся спиной в дверь. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как встретиться взглядом с её ставшими красными глазами. Отец последовал за ней, на концах его пальцев появились когти. Монро приподнялся на локтях. Будет чертовски больно, если ему придется бежать, чтобы защитить Ника, но если потребуется, он сделает это. Даже если упадет в обморок через пять секунд, ему хватит сил повалить Ник на пол и прикрыть своим телом.  
\- Тебе решать, Джоан, - сказал отец, признавая её право на месть за убийство своего отца, но Монро не признавал никаких прав, если это касалось Ника.  
\- Мама, пожалуйста, - попросил он. - Ни он, ни его семья не имеют не имеют никакого отношения к убийству деда.   
Монро молился, чтобы это оказалось правдой, но мать по-прежнему игнорировала его, не прекращая рычать. Её клыки замерли в нескольких дюймах от лица Ника. Тогда Монро спустил левую ногу с кровати, рассчитывая, что привлечёт внимание родителей. И это сработало. Его мать произнесла:  
\- Если ты хоть как-нибудь причинишь ему вред – специально или по неосторожности - я убью тебя.   
Ник отчаянно закивал.  
\- Да, мэм.  
Мать отступила и встала рядом с отцом. Монро осел на кровать, испытав невыразимое облегчение. Ник был всё ещё перепуган до смерти, но, по крайней мере, он был жив. Глаза его светились благодарностью. Черт, если бы родительский инстинкт матери не вынуждал её пойти у сына на поводу, они бы так легко не выкрутились.   
\- Если хотите, то я сейчас уйду, - сказал Ник, опуская сумку. - Я принес кое-какие вещи, на случай, если они тебе понадобятся. И твой телефон.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Монро, взяв мобильник.  
\- Увидимся завтра? - Ник посмотрел на родителей Монро, как бы спрашивая разрешения. В ответ они смерили его мрачными взглядами. По крайней мере, они вернулись в человеческую форму.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ник поспешил убраться из палаты и скрылся в коридоре.  
\- Пойду подышу свежим воздухом, - произнес отец глухо и совершенно разочарованно.  
\- Ты же не собираешься иди за ним? - спросил Монро, с вновь возрастающим беспокойством.  
Отец остановился у двери и обернулся, он выглядел даже более разочарованным, чем ожидал увидеть Монро.   
\- Не волнуйся, - сказал он. - Я не трону твою зверюшку.  
Он зашагал в направлении, противоположном тому, куда ушел Ник, оставив Монро наедине с рассерженной матерью.  
\- Мама, мне очень жаль.  
\- Нет. Не говори сейчас ничего, - взмахом руки прервав дальнейшие извинения, мать вышла из комнаты.

 

***  
От Монро: «Извини что так с родителями вышло».

От Ника: «Не переживай, мне нужно было тебя предупредить».

От Монро: «ДА!!»

От Ника: «Извини! Больше не повторится. Спасибо, что спас меня».

От Монро: «Всё равно не забывай об осторожности. Отец может оказаться поблизости. И выспись наконец».

От Ника: «После такого предупреждения?»

От Монро: «Нет, правда. Ты похож на снулую рыбу».

От Ника: «Ха-ха».


	3. Chapter 3

Кровь капала с его рубашки и впитывалась в деревянные половицы под ногами. Впереди прогремел выстрел, а потом ещё два. Он чувствовал, как пули одна за другой впиваются в его тело с обжигающей болью. Он хотел закричать, но не мог вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, не мог пошевелиться. Стены сдвигались, и воздуха становилось всё меньше.   
Кухонный стол - единственное, что оставалось неподвижным - крошился под его когтями. Рана в груди становилась все шире с каждым выстрелом, а кровь уже залила всё вокруг. Он скрипел зубами и постоянно, постоянно чувствовал Гримма, её запах забивался ему в горло, проникал в каждую дрожащую клеточку его тела.  
На последнем издыхании он вырвал когти из стола, и тут же в спину уперлась стена. Комната уменьшалась, пока осколки оконного стекла не впились в кожу. Пытаясь избежать порезов, он развернулся и увидел тень, подкрадывающуюся к нему.   
Монро очнулся в темноте больничной палаты, грудь так горела от боли, что ему никак не удавалось вдохнуть.

***  
Джульетт уехала. Ник догадывался, что она отправилась к сестре, ближайшей из своих родных, но сама она ему ничего не сказала, не оставила даже записки — только пустоту в шкафу и на умывальнике в ванной. Через два дня от неё пришло сообщение. Она писала, что как-нибудь заедет забрать остальные вещи и разобраться с домом: покупали они его вместе и оба значились владельцами в документах - но предупреждала, чтобы Ник не пытался уговорить её вернуться, потому что она не вернётся. Ник перечитал это сообщение нездоровое количество раз. Палец дрожал над кнопкой «ответить», но Ник так её и не нажал. Не из дурацкой гордости — а потому что Джульетт действительно была права. Возможно, Монро не ответит на его чувства, но это никак не отменяет того факта, что Ник их испытывает.  
Ник навещал Монро так часто, как только получалось, под неизменным убийственным взглядом миссис Монро (мистер Монро, очевидно, отказывался дышать с Ником одним воздухом). Смски в данных обстоятельствах оставались самым безопасным средством связи, и с их помощью Монро заверил Ника, что смерть ему скорее всего не грозит. Тот факт, что сама такая возможность по-прежнему не исключается, Ника ничуть не утешил. А ведь родители Монро знали только, что Ник дружит с их сыном. Если они хотя бы заподозрят Ника в его не самых благородных намерениях, смерть ему практически гарантирована.  
Чёрт.  
Ему точно не жить.

***  
Через шесть дней после нападения Монро наконец-то выписали из больницы. Как он и ожидал, мать настаивала, чтобы он пожил с ними, потому что он ещё не в том состоянии, чтобы оставаться одному - что было правдой, пусть ему и не хотелось это признавать. Но от одной только мысли о совместном проживании с родителями в течение целого месяца (а по прогнозам врачей и дольше, но потрошители всё же восстанавливались быстрее, чем люди) его начинало тошнить. Всё это время они будут полоскать Монро мозги, убеждая, что съесть Ника - это идея намного более здравая, чем распивать с ним пиво. Нет уж, спасибо. Как только Ник предложил себя в качестве сиделки, Монро ухватился за эту возможность зубами и когтями. Конечно, тут же последовали возражения: он Гримм, полдня на работе, он, вероятно, только и ждёт, как убить тебя, не выходя из собственного дома. Монро их проигнорировал. Его немного беспокоила ситуация с Джульетт, но, как оказалось, напрасно.

\- Джульетт ушла от меня, - сказал Ник, опустив голову, когда Монро поинтересовался будущими жилищными условиями.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - проговорил Монро.   
Он действительно сочувствовал Нику, который, судя по всему, был порядочно расстроен - он даже ни разу не взглянул на Монро с тех пор, как рассказал об этом. Он так и стоял - сгорбившись, прислонившись к стене, а на его лице застыло напряжённое выражение. Тем не менее, если Джульетт больше нет, то может быть, появился шанс на осуществление его, как он ранее считал, несбыточных надежд. Если Ник этого хочет. А у Монро были основания думать, что так и есть, но ему требовались доказательства.  
По странному стечению обстоятельств, вещи Монро доставили, когда съезжала Джульетт. Монро только однажды бывал у Ника дома, но в прошлый раз он не помнил такого беспорядка. У стены возле входа в гостиную выстроилась кипа ещё не собранных коробок (за исключением одной, в которой лежало что-то похожее на шарфы и плюшевую кошку). Кофейный и обеденный столы были завалены упаковками от еды на вынос, а мойку заполняла пугающая своими размерами гора немытой посуды.  
\- Извини за беспорядок, - сказал Ник, заталкивая контейнеры из-под продуктов в быстро переполнившееся мусорное ведро. - Я ничего не успевал на этой неделе - всё время было тобой занято. Я помою посуду, как только тебя устрою.  
\- Незачем так суетиться. Я не собираюсь снижать тебе оценку за неаккуратность.  
\- Ну, просто, чистой-то больше нет, - сконфуженно проговорил Ник.  
\- А. Тогда лучше не затягивать. Где я буду жить? Надеюсь, что не на втором этаже.  
Лестницы доставляли Монро много неприятностей, ему совершенно не нравилось ощущать при каждом шаге острую скручивающую тело боль в груди. Нику даже пришлось помочь ему подняться по ступенькам крыльца. Не то чтобы Монро сильно возражал - Ник был тёплым, одной рукой он придерживал Монро за талию, их тела соприкасались, а лицо Ника было так близко, что стоило только наклониться и...  
Схватив один из шарфов Джульетт, Монро поглубже вдохнул. Да. Вот она - главная причина, по которой ему не стоит целовать Ника, делать ему непристойные предложения или вообще предлагать что-то большее, чем дружба. Потому что сейчас тот расстроен, уязвим и не готов к новым отношениям, и в его глазах появилась грусть, когда он забрал у Монро шарф, чтобы положить его в коробку в гостиной. Ещё слишком рано. За такое поведение Ник даже может отдать его обратно на милость родителей. Нужно подождать. Может быть, ждать придется вечно.  
\- Почему ты всё ещё на ногах? - спросил Ник, только сейчас заметив, что Монро расхаживает по дому. - Тебе же нужно отдыхать.  
\- Толку-то? Сидя болит ничуть не меньше.

Но ожидать, что Ник прислушается к бедному, знающему, в чём нуждается его собственный организм инвалиду, не приходилось. Вместо этого Монро бесцеремонно затолкали в комнату для гостей, уступающую, конечно, размерами хозяйской спальне, но вполне удобную - кроме кровати там разместились стол и кресло. Стены были выкрашены в уютные тёплые тона и украшены парой горных пейзажей. Стоящая на тумбочке настольная лампа в стиле «Тиффани» переливалась синим и зеленым. Тёмно-зелёные покрывала на кровати завершали композицию комнаты. Только беспорядочно наваленная гора красных, жёлтых и белых подушек в изголовье кровати выбивалась из общей цветовой гаммы.  
\- Врач сказал, что тебе может быть удобнее спать сидя, - сказал Ник, показывая на подушки. - Я не знаю. Можешь попробовать. Если не понравится, то в гостиной есть кресло. Давай, попробуй.  
Монро сидел, лежал, переворачивался с боку на бок и обкладывался подушками во всех возможных положениях, но ему, действительно, становилось трудно дышать, если не держать спину прямо, поэтому, в конце концов, он перестал сравнивать Ника с собственной матерью и принял помощь. А ещё оказалось, что Ник заполнил шкаф одеждой и обувью Монро. Все его туалетные принадлежности и лекарства обосновались в ванной комнате (следующая дверь по коридору), где были расставлены в привычном ему порядке. В коробке на кухне нашлись все его основные продукты питания, а в шкафу лежали некоторые из принадлежащих ему книг и дисков. Судя по всему, Ник перевёз сюда половину вещей Монро.  
\- Если нужно что-то ещё, - сказал Ник. - Я съезжу и привезу.  
Посуда позвякивала, когда Ник ставил её на сушку, он мыл её так быстро, что, вероятно, на ней всё ещё оставались остатки пищи. Обычно, Монро отпустил бы в такой ситуации какой-нибудь саркастический комментарий, но пришлось держать рот на замке. Ведь Ник так много для него сделал, да и не получится мыть посуду с забинтованной рукой.  
\- Я составил список тех продуктов, что были в твоём холодильнике, - продолжал Ник, домыв посуду и принявшись вытирать столешницу. - Конечно, всё уже испортилось. А у меня не было времени, чтобы сбегать в магазин раньше. Я собираюсь сделать это сейчас. Если тебе не нужно что-то ещё. Хочешь есть или пить?  
Господи, Ник, действительно, ведет сейчас себя как мать Монро.  
\- Просто дай попить, пожалуйста. Ты знаешь, тебе не обязательно воссоздавать мой дом, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше. Сойдет и та еда, что у тебя есть.  
На лице Ника снова появилось сконфуженное выражение. Ах да, всего тридцать минут назад более двух десятков упаковок от фастфуда считали это место своим домом.  
\- У тебя не осталось никакой еды, не так ли?  
\- Есть сухой завтрак, - Ник изучил содержимое холодильника. - Хотя нет молока. Но у нас есть сыр.  
Он помахал куском чеддера.  
\- Даже упаковка не вскрыта, а ещё есть хлеб. - Ник нахмурился, разглядывая срок годности на пакете, а затем бросил его в мусорное ведро. - Нет, хлеба нет, зато у апельсинового сока ещё не истёк срок годности. И... О, только не это.  
Он закрыл дверь холодильника.  
\- Ты прав, ничего нет.  
После похода в супермаркет в доме появились продукты. Спустя два часа и кусок пригоревшей рыбы, из-за которой едва не включилась пожарная сигнализация, обед был готов. А потом Монро гадал, заметил ли Ник, что Монро провел всю трапезу, представляя, каковы его губы на вкус.

***  
Она бежала. Монро бы усмехнулся, но в волчьей форме это было невозможно. Мысли улетучивались, уступая под напором теней окружающих сосен, свежести мокрой травы под его лапами и погони. Он провоцировал её, свирепо рыча, заставляя бояться ещё сильнее. Что за прекрасный запах. Лес превратился в поле, и он настиг её, царапая и разрывая плоть и кости, кровь залила ноздри, когда он вцепился ей в горло.  
Спина взорвалась болью, заставляя завыть. Грудь опалило кровью - горячее, чем тело девушки, лежащее под ним. Он пытался убежать, но тело не слушалось, он даже не мог обернуться. Неожиданно он вернулся в человеческую форму. Он чувствовал, как спадается левое лёгкое, ломается ребро, и Ник выкрикивает его имя, но он не мог, он не мог...

Его голова дернулась в сторону, когда он, наконец, проснулся, задыхаясь, ему казалось, что грудь вот-вот разорвётся. Рядом с кроватью стоял взъерошенный со сна Ник. Он держался в стороне, глядя на Монро, как если бы тот мог напасть на него. Почему... Когти впились Монро в ладони. _А. Он наполовину превратился. Вид у него сейчас, наверное, пугающий, а он ещё и плачет в подушку._  
\- Монро? - с беспокойством позвал Ник. - Ты можешь дышать?  
Монро поднял правую руку, давая понять, что ему нужна пара минут, чтобы отдышаться. Сейчас он уже мог нормально вдохнуть, пусть с трудом, но достаточно, чтобы успокоиться и вернуться в человеческую форму. Грудь всё ещё чертовски болела.  
\- Таблетки, - выдохнул он, указывая на пузырьки, стоящие на тумбочке.  
Ник положил две таблетки обезболивающего ему на ладонь и помог запить их из приготовленного перед сном стакана с водой.   
\- Дай ещё и другую, - попросил Монро.  
\- Я думал, ты их только один раз в день принимаешь, - сказал Ник, протягивая таблетку антидепрессанта.  
\- Плохой сон.  
Больше он ничего не сказал, и, хотя у Ника был такой вид, как будто он хочет услышать подробности, он, слава богу, не стал задавать вопросов. Монро закрыл глаза.

Кровь вскипела в его жилах от ужаса - Гримм упивалась его болью.

Он распахнул глаза. Так, ладно. Ясно, что поспать сегодня больше не удастся. Он посмотрел на электронные часы на столе. 3:46. Ну что же, некоторым достаточно и четырёх с половиной часов сна.  
\- Можешь принести мой ноутбук? - попросил Монро, как только смог связно формулировать свои мысли.  
\- Ты не хочешь попытаться заснуть?  
\- Ни за что, - Ник положил ноутбук рядом с бедром Монро, открыл крышку и включил. - Спасибо, извини, что разбудил. Обычно со мной такого не случается.  
\- Не беспокойся. Я ещё только засыпал, когда услышал твоё рычание.  
\- Громко, да? - спросил Монро, огорчённо улыбаясь. Дышать уже было легче, хотя, пока подействуют болеутоляющие, пройдет ещё какое-то время.  
\- Иди спать.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Посмотрю какое-нибудь видео или ещё что-нибудь.  
На секунду Монро показалось, что Ник настоит, что ему нужно остаться - так пристально он смотрел. Взгляд его был заспанным, но наполненным упрямым беспокойством, хотя он едва держался на ногах от усталости. В конце концов, Ник провёл рукой по лицу и направился к двери.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Если что-нибудь понадобится, позови меня.  
\- Хорошо. И спасибо, что разбудил.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Монро посмотрел, как Ник закрывает за собой дверь, и откинулся головой на подушку. Закрывать глаза он не осмеливался, но, черт, как бы ему хотелось сейчас ничего не чувствовать. Он не видел таких снов с тех пор, как начал свою диету. Но сейчас из-за дыры в груди он не мог делать упражнения и принимать свои лекарства, так как они могли не сочетаться с теми, что ему давали в больнице. И поэтому сейчас он больше не был тем хорошим исправившимся потрошителем, каким должен был быть.   
А теперь он живёт вместе с Ником - уязвимым человеком, к тому же Гриммом - и видит сны о девушке, которую убил в старших классах.  
Твою ж мать.

 

***  
На следующий день Нику нужно было идти на работу. Судя по тому, как он суетился вокруг Монро, пока завтракал (Монро поел несколькими часами ранее), восторгов он по этому поводу не испытывал. Если быть честным, то Монро это тоже не нравилось - и не только потому, что из-за ранения он с трудом двигался. В доме была сигнализация, но кто знает, на что способен опытный Гримм? Монро надеялся (нет смысла это отрицать, пытаясь сохранить достоинство), что предоставленная коллегой-Гриммом защита её отпугнёт. Но если она подумает, что Ник не исполняет своих обязанностей, это может разозлить её ещё больше. Сейчас она точно невысокого мнения о профессионализме Ника, если судить по другим потрошителям города. Также это подтверждали папки с делами, которые Ник плюхнул на кухонный стол. Четыре папки. Четверо. И все мертвы.  
\- Мне не нужно бы позволять тебе это видеть, - сказал Ник через плечо, доставая тарелку из микроволновки. Вчера они приготовили достаточно, чтобы осталось на следующий день, и Монро не пришлось бы готовить. Монро настаивал, что он может заказать доставку на дом, но Ник, войдя в режим гиперопеки, не стал его слушать.  
\- И всё же я завладел твоими маленькими полицейскими тайнами. К слову о тайнах, - Монро поднял две папки, - эти двое были потрошителями.   
Ник повернулся, его тарелка звякнула о столешницу.  
\- Что? Ты их знаешь?  
\- Не то чтобы знаю. Встречались, - Монро постучал по верхней папке. - Ему пришлось убеждать свою жену - человека - не покупать дом на моей территории. Она не знала, что он потрошитель, так что ему трудновато пришлось. Это был хороший дом и по хорошей цене. Наверное, она решила, что её муж сумасшедший, раз не согласился на сделку.  
\- Погоди, потрошители женятся на людях?  
\- Обычно - нет, но такое случается.  
Ник заинтриговано взглянул на Монро.  
\- Он был одним из хороших потрошителей, как и ты?  
\- Да. Поэтому нам удалось избежать конфликта. Не обошлось без обычного ритуала знакомства и обнюхивания, но он дал понять, что не собирается вторгаться на мою территорию. Больше мы не встречались.  
\- А что можешь сказать о Келли Фишер? - спросил Ник, открывая следующую папку.  
С ней Монро не хотелось бы встретиться вновь, но он, конечно, не желал ей смерти.  
\- А она не была одной из хороших.  
\- И?  
Монро перевел взгляд на стол, потом почесал ногу, пытаясь оттянуть начало разговора.  
\- Ну, её намерения не были столь же невинны.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Она хотела напасть на тебя?  
Господи, Монро же не обязан рассказывать все подробности. Некоторые события должны оставаться личными. Но Ник смотрел на него с таким искренним любопытством. Как сказать “нет” в ответ на такой взгляд?  
\- Не совсем. Она хотела спариться.  
Вместо любопытства на лице Ника теперь читалась неловкость, и это показалось Монро забавным.  
\- О, - произнес он, склонив голову над бумагами и пряча лицо.   
Можно подумать, он прочёл хоть слово.  
Тишина затягивалась. Ник перебирал бумаги. Его сердцебиение участилось, на щеках появился румянец. Интересно.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Монро. - Брачные игры потрошителей “для чайников”. Самки... у них бывает течка. У неё как раз была. А я оказался поблизости. Я не говорю, что она заинтересовалась мной только поэтому. Они разборчивы, даже в этот период.  
\- Ты же не стал бы так говорить, только чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, правда? - улыбнулся Ник, поддразнивая, но со странной резкостью в голосе.  
\- Она проявила заинтересованность, я ответил тем же.  
Ник покраснел ещё сильнее, его сердце громко стучало, как тикающие часы, дыхание участилось. И посмотрите, как его взгляд перебегает на документы, не встречаясь со взглядом Монро. Плечи сгорбились, во всем поведении виден дискомфорт. Это же не потому что они говорят о сексе - Ник не ханжа. Если...  
Монро колебался, язык прилип к нёбу.  
\- Дело приняло слишком серьёзный оборот, - проговорил он.  
На секунду на лице Ника промелькнуло выражение чистейшей ревности - так быстро, что Монро бы и не заметил, если бы не смотрел на Ника так пристально. Всплеск феромонов опьянил Монро, его переполнило головокружительное волнение. Его интерес не был односторонним. У него на самом деле есть шанс, и даже больше. Если он перегнется через стол прямо сейчас и поцелует Ника, он не будет отвергнут.  
\- Так вы, гм, - Ника запнулся. - Вы сделали это, да?  
\- Нет. Понимаешь, у потрошителей секс и агрессия идут рука об руку, мне пришлось остановиться, чтобы не перестать быть хорошим потрошителем. Ей это не понравилось, и, в конце концов, я вышвырнул её со своей территории.  
\- О, - он практически видел, как к Нику возвращается спокойствие. - Должно быть это стало большим разочарованием.  
\- В общем-то, да. Слушай. Про пары потрошителей и людей. Это не так уж и странно, на самом деле…  
Телефон Ника загудел, оповещая о новом сообщении. Ник прочитал его, и выражение его лица неприятно изменилось.  
\- Это Джульетт, - сказал Ник, сожаление и печаль пронизывали его голос. - Она зайдет в следующий вторник, чтобы забрать свои вещи.  
Монро проглотил стон разочарования и желание побиться головой о стол. Про себя он бормотал тысячи проклятий. Он не мог поступить так с Ником. Независимо от влечения, которое Ник испытывал к нему, Джульетт ещё стоит между ними, и если он попробует как-то изменить эту ситуацию сейчас, то только причинит боль. Нику нужно время. Если он признается, то Ник только ещё больше запутается в своих чувствах. Хреново это - быть хорошим парнем.  
Мобильник упал обратно на стол. Ник склонил голову, размышляя, потом покачал головой и вернулся к документам. По голосу и выражению лица стало понятно, что он переключился в режим детектива полиции.  
\- Ясно, - сказал он. - Получается, что, считая тебя, были убиты три потрошителя за неделю. В Фишер тоже стреляли. Келлера закололи, хотя мы так и не установили, какое оружие использовали. Может быть, стоит поискать в трейлере тёти Мари что-нибудь подходящее.  
\- Определенно выглядит как работа Гримма, - сказал Монро, без надлежащей заинтересованности. Возможно ли впасть в депрессию за секунду?  
\- Двое других тоже могут быть существами. Я не могу провести тебя в морг, но если я принесу что-нибудь из их вещей, ты сможешь почуять, так ли это?  
\- Конечно, без проблем.  
\- Естественно, я не могу официально связать эти дела на том основании, что вы все потрошители, но если их убила тот же Гримм, что напала на тебя, любая информация, которую мы получим, может помочь нам поймать её.  
\- Ага, - попытался выдавить Монро, уронив голову на ладони. Парень, которого он хочет, всё ещё чахнет по своей девушке, у него самого дырка в груди, а ещё за ним охотится Гримм. Да. Вот так, наверное, и впадают в депрессию.


	4. Chapter 4

Одна их двух жертв действительно оказалась существом, правда, таким, каких Ник до сих пор не встречал. Два дня спустя убили ещё одно существо. Единственный прогресс в расследовании состоял в том, что удалось установить связь между убийствами, и даже это он не мог признать официально. Этот проклятый Гримм знал своё дело. Если не считать размазанного следа подошвы (которая, в довершение всего, принадлежала «конверсам» — а их сейчас кто только не носит) и сомнительных показаний свидетеля, утверждающего, что он видел поблизости от места третьего убийства человека среднего роста (и неопределённого пола) в чёрном (а может быть, тёмно-синем, кто его знает) худи, у них не было ничего. Интересно, у всех ли опытных Гриммов такие хорошие навыки маскировки? Все существа — зарегистрированные граждане. Гриммы наверняка оставляли после себя кучу «висяков». Тётя Мари скрывалась так хорошо, что даже Ник ничего не подозревал.  
Из чистого отчаяния Ник спросил Монро, не слышал ли он о том, чтобы Гриммы обладали какими-нибудь особыми способностями, хотя вопрос: «А в кошек мы случайно не умеем превращаться?» — он сумел удержать при себе. И очень этому обрадовался, когда Монро прищурился и посмотрел на него с таким выражением, словно подозревал, что Ник нанюхался конфискованного на прошлой неделе кокаина.  
— Ну разумеется, — отозвался Монро тем же насмешливо-невозмутимым тоном, которым критиковал все фильмы про оборотней, на которые им случалось наткнуться по телевизору. — В детстве я много чего слышал о Гриммах. Невидимые Гриммы. Гриммы с горящими глазами, которые видят в темноте и отращивают крылья. Был даже один, который умел превращаться в дым, просачивался в уши и сводил с ума.  
Ник даже не стал пытаться выдумать достойный ответ — просто прихватил недоеденный пакет чипсов и пошёл на кухню готовить ужин. Там умничать некому.  
— Эй, — крикнул ему вслед Монро, — я же пошутил. Отдай чипсы.  
Когда Ник отказал, Монро последовал за ним и присел к столу, глядя на Ника щенячьими глазами. Единственный раз, когда Ник сказал это ему в лицо, Монро обиделся и насыпал Нику в суп перца, однако никаких сложностей с безнаказанным использованием этого взгляда негодяй, судя по всему, не испытывал.  
Ник продолжал резать морковку. Полторы минуты спустя руки на ноже зачесались. Ещё через минуту он отдал Монро чипсы.  
Он постарался не думать о том, что покупать эту марку начала Джульетт. И пусть Монро так их любит, это даже хорошо. По мере того, как всё больше вещей Джульетт он распихивал по коробкам, всё больше вещей Монро занимало их место. Его кофейная кружка сменила кружку, принадлежавшую Джульетт. Её место на диване стало местом Монро. Освободившиеся полки в книжном шкафу вскоре заняли книги, которые Ник привёз из его дома. Вместо её журналов о ветеринарии теперь были журналы Монро о вегетарианстве и антикварных часах. Монро словно переезжал к нему, а не оставался пожить пару месяцев. Он даже пометил территорию у Ника во дворе. Ник не возражал. На данный момент это действительно была его территория, Монро имел на это право. И Ник не имел ничего против, если переезд окажется не таким уж временным. Абсолютно ничего. Но сейчас не спросишь. Пока Монро ранен, любой шаг со стороны Ника будет выглядеть попыткой воспользоваться положением. Если Ник попытается выяснить, не заинтересован ли Монро в том, чтобы стать больше, чем просто друзьями, и Монро оскорбит такая идея, он съедет, а он пока что по-прежнему уязвим. Временами ему всё ещё делалось трудно дышать, с левой руки только-только сняли гипс, а мерзавка, которая во всём виновата, до сих пор на свободе. Да и куда ему идти? К родителям? Монро такая идея не по вкусу, это очевидно. Но даже если так — как он туда доберётся? Монро нужно оставаться здесь, пока он не будет в состоянии себя защитить. А Ник тем временем будет притворяться — пока Монро учит его готовить; пока вкус знаменитого кофе Монро становится привычнее вкуса «Максвелл Хауса», убранного в дальний кухонный ящик; пока Монро засыпает в кресле-качалке, а Ник на диване; пока Ник успокаивает Монро после ночных кошмаров, гладя его по голове; пока он получает смски от Монро с просьбой зайти в магазин за овсянкой, потому что Монро случайно просыпал всю пачку.  
И каждый раз он пытался и не мог не вспоминать, что ещё совсем недавно это Джульетт писала ему сообщения, если забывала купить помидоры; Джульетт готовила рагу, к которому он начинал привыкать; Джульетт отгоняла его собственные ночные кошмары.

***  
Момент, когда Джульетт должна была забрать свои вещи, отложился до субботы, так что у Ника появилось лишнее время на сборы. В субботу с утра он выставил коробки во дворе, чтобы ей не пришлось заходить внутрь. Конечно, если бы она захотела войти в дом, он не смог бы ей помешать, но учитывая присутствие любопытного Монро, Ник предпочёл бы этого избежать. Монро ни разу не спросил, почему Джульетт ушла, но этого и не требовалось. Вопрос вспыхивал у него во взгляде каждый раз, когда Ник принимался складывать её вещи; он горел там с тех, пор как Ник впервые рассказал ему об этом в больнице, но то ли Монро был слишком вежлив, чтобы спрашивать вслух, то ли просто не хотел поднимать эту тему. На днях он поинтересовался, как Ник держится. Именно этими словами. Ник не помнил, что тогда ответил. Наверное, «нормально» или что-нибудь вроде того, солгав правдой, потому что расставание с Джульетт не могло сравниться с тем, что он едва не потерял Монро. После его ответа восстановилось молчание, нарушаемое только шуршанием бумаги, в которую он заворачивал принадлежавшую Джульетт репродукцию Ван Гога. Некоторое время спустя Монро спросил:  
— Ты не попытаешься её вернуть?  
Ник впихнул свёрнутую трубочкой репродукцию в тубус.  
— Она всё равно не вернётся, — только и сказал он, надеясь, что Монро не станет настаивать на подробном ответе.  
Монро и правда не стал, хотя краем глаза Ник видел, что он хмурится и губы у него приоткрыты и подрагивают, словно он вот-вот собирается заговорить. Но он так ничего и не спросил.  
Джульетт приехала, пока Монро задремал. Ник вздохнул с облегчением. Джульетт удивилась, увидев ожидающие её коробки. Она полагала, что придётся заниматься сборами, созналась она. Но по крайней мере, ей не нужно будет встречаться с Монро.  
— Дело не в этом, — ответил Ник, стараясь не повышать голоса, потому что слух у потрошителей поистине отменный. — Мы не вместе. Он просто живёт у меня, пока не поправится.  
Джульетт слышала о нападении, так что хотя бы это ему не пришлось объяснять.  
— Мне всё равно, — сказала она. — Даже если бы ты хотел снова сойтись. Мне это не интересно. И тот факт, что ты даже не попытался, очевидно доказывает, что с ним тебе лучше, чем со мной.  
Ник не стал возражать. Он просто помог ей погрузить коробки в одолженный у брата фургон, а потом стоял и смотрел ей вслед, надеясь, что Монро не проснулся и не слышал этого разговора.

***  
Монро проснулся оттого, что её запах щекотал ноздри, едва уловимо, но этого было достаточно, чтобы в груди зародился слабый рык. Он потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, когти цеплялись за обшивку кресла, пока втягивались в пальцы, но даже в человеческом облике он чувствовал присутствие соперницы. Её близость беспокоила и раздражала как начинающаяся чесотка, хотелось гнать, грызть, рвать на куски.  
Нет!  
Она просто забирает свои вещи. Ещё немного, и она уедет, а Ник вернется в дом. Монро чувствовал, что Ник тоже на улице, стоит рядом с ней, слишком близко стоит, но он просто её провожает. Все совсем не так, как в прошлый раз, когда Ник пригласил Монро на ужин, потому что “Джульетт жалуется, что я провожу с тобой так много времени, а вы так и не познакомились“. Тогда они вели себя как влюбленная пара и постоянно обнимались, а Монро хотел утопиться в тарелке лукового супа, впервые осознав, что от одной только мысли, что Ник дотрагивается до кого-то другого, всё внутри закипает. Но у него не было на Ника никаких прав, поэтому он держал свою ревность в узде. Сейчас, когда у него появился шанс, это было уже не так легко, даже когда он видел, что Ник просто помогает Джульетт грузить вещи в машину. Монро спрятался за штору, навострив уши, но они почти не разговаривали. Возможно, он бы услышал больше, если бы окна были открыты. Когда он ложился спать, так и было, ведь температура поднялась до 68 градусов*, но сейчас в комнате опять стало душно, вероятно, Ник не хотел вмешательства в его личную жизнь и закрыл окно. Поэтому Монро старался держать себя в руках, но клыки не исчезали всё время, пока Ник находился рядом с Джульетт.  
Только после её отъезда Монро, наконец, удалось вернуть себе человеческий облик.  
Но контроль ускользал от него не только из-за Джульетт, хотя это было худшим из того, что он испытывал наяву в последние дни. Сны не щадили, и каждую ночь он чувствовал на языке восхитительный вкус крови. Перед Ником он притворялся, что это тоже кошмары, и надеялся, что тот не замечает разницы. Но иногда, когда появлялась Гримм, его тело парализовывало, он не мог сопротивляться боли, кровь становилась его собственной, и это была настоящая мука.  
Наверное, не нужно было выпендриваться, когда Ник спрашивал, есть ли у Гриммов сверхспособности. Чёрт побери, иногда он мог поклясться, что это она отравила его сны. Скоро он сам поверит в свою выдумку о Гриммах, превращающихся в сводящий с ума туман.  
По крайней мере (будем надеяться, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста), похоже, что Гримм покинула город - в отделении не зафиксировали ни одной новой смерти кого-либо из существ, но также это могло означать, что теперь она прячет трупы. Но зачем ей это делать, если окровавленный труп - сам по себе ужасающее предупреждение, заставляющее всех существ прятаться по тайным укрытиям и дрожать? Ник решил, что это хороший знак. Он сказал, что, по крайней мере, так безопаснее для Монро. Это была правда, но Ник не находил себе места из-за того, что не может поймать её и заставить заплатить, пусть и не так, как это было заведено у поколений кровожадных Гриммов, за всё, что она сделала с Монро.  
Так как не было никакой гарантии, что Гримм покинула город, ни один из них не думал, что Монро безопасно выходить из дома в одиночку. Но он сидел взаперти уже больше трёх недель, не считая недели, проведённой в больнице, и все его инстинкты требовали свободы. Рана на груди почти зажила - он больше не просыпался посреди ночи в слезах из-за кошмаров, сотрясающих его рёбра, и поднимался по лестнице, не опираясь на перила. Шрам тянуло, он немного беспокоил при движении - ничего страшного, но Ник до сих пор не позволял ему заниматься ничем, что не мог бы осилить девяностолетний старик.  
После долгих жарких споров, наполненных разумными доводами со стороны Монро, нытьем “что если ты поранишься?” со стороны Ника, и резонными ответами Монро “если я кого-нибудь убью - это будет твоя вина”, Ник наконец-то сдался и согласился привезти на следующей неделе тренажёр для пилатеса. Технически, Монро мог сходить домой и потренироваться там, но… Просто… С другой стороны, зачем Гримму поджидать его возле дома, в котором никто не появлялся уже больше месяца? Это бесполезное занятие. Зачем тратить столько усилий на одного исправившегося потрошителя? Его колебания граничили с паранойей, но последний раз, когда он был дома, он оказался на полу, хрипя из-за разорванного лёгкого и пытаясь не умереть от кровопотери, хотя за пять минут до этого считал себя в абсолютной безопасности. Нет, лучше дождаться, когда будет можно пойти с Ником. Осталось не так уж много - всего каких-то несколько дней.  
Тем не менее, он отказывался сидеть смирно и решил ходить вверх-вниз по лестнице и совершать небольшие прогулки по округе, наслаждаясь свежим летним воздухом. Он гулял, пока не начинали гудеть ноги, что случалось подозрительно быстро, но, в конце концов, последние несколько недель он провёл, не вставая с кресла. Нужно просто напомнить мышцам, как правильно двигаться. Он стал гулять днём, когда солнце уже стояло высоко, но еще не слепило глаза, наслаждаясь прохладным ветерком, разгоняющим зарождающийся зной. Он гулял по тихим улочкам по соседству или в парке через два квартала, который уступал размерами парку напротив его дома, но был достаточно заросшим, чтобы успокоить волчьи инстинкты. Ничего интересного во время прогулок не происходило, зато можно было размять ноги, вдохнуть напоенный запахом трав и пихт воздух, вместо стесняющей духоты, и насладиться возможностью вырваться из четырёх стен. Эти прогулки действовали на него освежающе - уже после первой Ник заметил, что он намного лучше выглядит, отчего Монро захотелось подобраться поближе и наглядно продемонстрировать, насколько лучше он себя чувствует. Но ещё слишком рано, Ник не подавал ему больше никаких знаков. Еще немного терпения, как в занятиях пилатесом. Еще один намёк, что Ник оправился после расставания с Джульетт и готов двигаться дальше - в раскрытые объятия Монро.  
Он прогуливался вниз по улице, примерно в полумиле от дома, раздумывая, могло ли быть намёком то, что вчера вечером Ник ослепительно улыбнулся ему и похвалил приготовленный им суп. Сегодня он вышел гулять позже обычного, потому что засиделся за починкой антикварных часов и потерял счёт времени. Этому заказу было уже полтора месяца, но то, что его подстрелили, служило хорошим оправданием. К несчастью, задержка означала, что на дорогах появились жёлтые школьные автобусы, а улицы наполнились весело болтающими детьми, одетыми в самые разные цвета - хорошо что не в тот кроваво-красный оттенок, от которого сильнее всего билось сердце, требуя попробовать на вкус. Однако мелькнуло нечто похожее на паре ребят. Он подавил желание атаковать их, отказываясь терять контроль, даже когда никто не видит.  
Ведь только вчера ночью ему снилась та маленькая девочка. Сара Дженкинс - это имя ему не забыть никогда. Но это было все лишь изменённое воспоминание, даже если сейчас это больше похоже на предзнаменование.  
Сжимая кулаки в карманах джинсов, он направился к парку. До которого оставалось идти всего один квартал, а до дома - три, три минуты ходьбы (две, если поторопиться). Он просто побродит среди деревьев, пока дети не разойдутся по домам.  
Впереди мелькнул красный. Он зарычал, зубы заострились, когти прорвали ткань джинсов, его взгляд был прикован к красной футболке идущей впереди девочки. Девочка была ещё маленькая, лет десяти. Её сердце было таким мясистым и аппетитным, и она так замечательно пахла, как не снилось ни одному овощному супу. Как он мог существовать столько лет на этой жалкой человеческой пище? Ему необходима тёплая, живая плоть, ещё не свернувшаяся свежая кровь и крики в тот момент, когда он вгрызается в кости. Он преследовал её, не теряя из виду, но и не подходя слишком близко, чтобы она не заметила. Не следует вспугивать добычу раньше времени. Её подружка ушла и оставила её одну на дорожке, теперь она достанется ему.  
\- Кристи!  
\- Да? - откликнулась девочка, выводя его из охотничьего транса. Пятясь, он споткнулся и налетел на кого-то сзади. Он едва пробормотал извинения, а ноги уже несли его вперёд. Он перешёл улицу, даже не глядя по сторонам, хорошо, что машин поблизости не было. Трое мальчишек пробежали по обочине, хотя они были одеты в синий, черный и оранжевый, он всё равно хотел сожрать и их тоже.  
Он резко наклонил голову вниз и пошел дальше, не отрывая взгляда от тротуара, пока не закончился забор последнего дома и не начался парк. Он пробился через кусты и бросился к деревьям, скрываясь в чаще. Его ноги работали в лихорадочном темпе, он закрыл лицо руками, заставляя исчезнуть клыки. Самая тёмная сторона его души всё ещё оплакивала то, чего он лишил себя на столь долгий срок. Он привалился к дереву, тяжело дыша, каждая мышца дрожала. Он поклялся себе, что никогда опять не станет тем безумным существом. Больше никогда. Никогда.

Боль вспыхнула в правом плече. Он нырнул за дерево, к которому прислонялся, волк вернулся, почуяв новую угрозу, но он не ощущал чужого присутствия, только слышал шорох шагов позади. Гримм. Эта сука использует волчий корень. Поэтому он не мог почувствовать её в прошлый раз. Наверное, она не переставала следить за ним, раз так легко нашла здесь. Стараясь не шевелиться, он прислушался. Слева кто-то закопошился в листьях, но его чутьё подсказало, что это белка. Гримм дожидалась, когда он пошевелится. Как долго она сможет ждать с оружием на изготовку, застыв в напряжении и постоянно помня, что её могут заметить? Он выудил телефон из кармана и отправил сообщение Нику, радуясь, что заранее отключил звук: "Хэммел-Вудс здесь гримм с западной стороны".  
Скоро пришел ответ: "Я в пути не вздумай драться беги".  
Так он и собирался поступить. Чутьё сейчас не помешало бы. Она искупалась, что ли, в волчьем корне? Он не чувствовал не только запах Гримма, но и человеческий. Он присел на корточки, скрываясь в зелёном подлеске. На четырёх ногах было бы проще. Плечо болело, но пуля только оцарапала мягкие ткани возле шеи, не задев важных сосудов - иначе кровотечение было бы куда сильнее, - а значит, рана не замедлит передвижения. Но если он выбежит из парка, что подумают о волке, бегущем по улице? Он же не сможет перекинуться обратно в человека и пойти дальше, как ни в чём не бывало, потому что будет несколько не одет. Тогда его точно подстрелит кто-нибудь из обеспокоенных родителей. Но и оставаться здесь и ждать Ника он тоже не может - слишком долго.  
Где-то впереди треснула ветка, но он не распознал, что это было. Скоро она доберётся до него. Опираясь на локти, он пополз по земле, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы оставаться на самых заросших участках и чувствуя себя слизнем, только более медлительным. Он прополз пару метров, когда неожиданно кусты закончились, и впереди осталась одна трава. Такая короткая, что в ней невозможно спрятаться. Монро слышал, что Гримм уже близко, но пока он полз вправо, она продвигалась вперёд, так что скоро она окажется позади. Возможно, её целью всё ещё было укрытие, где он прятался сначала. Если он быстро перебежит от того места, где сейчас залег, к следующему дереву, она может и не заметить его.  
Он уперся ногами в землю, готовясь броситься вперед. Она приблизилась еще на один шаг, краем глаза он видел ее силуэт. Давай. Ещё один, просто шагни за ствол. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть.  
От волнения перехватывало дыхание.  
Она скрылась за деревом.  
Сейчас. Он бросился вперёд, перебегая от ствола к стволу, пока мимо уха не просвистела пуля, застревая в коре стоящего перед ним дерева. Еще одна пуля прошла мимо, отрезая возможность отступить вперёд и направо - на ближайшие улицы. Чёрт. Она знает, куда он направлялся. Ни одного выстрела слева. Она что, играет с ним? Если он побежит туда, пристрелит ли она его сразу или даст фору, чтобы опять преследовать его? Всё это время она могла знать, что он прятался в подлеске. И почему она так легко его ранила, почему не целилась ниже - в жизненно важные органы, как в прошлый раз? Но что за охота без хорошей погони?  
Он опустился на землю возле дерева, сучки впивались ему в позвоночник. Она приближалась. Ему казалось, что сейчас он может чуять её слабый запах - человека, врага и убийцы. Если он побежит, то может погибнуть. Но остаться на месте - значит погибнуть наверняка. Даже если он бросится на неё, она успеет нанести смертельную рану, прежде чем он доберется до неё.  
Он побежал. Позади грянул выстрел, пуля чиркнула под ногами, но не задела. Он бросился глубже в лес, по пятам за ним следовала Гримм.

***  
Пока Ник, вдавив педаль газа в пол, лавировал в транспортном потоке под аккомпанемент сирены, ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, бросаться вслед за убийцей без всякой поддержки — не лучшая идея. Однако хотя убийца, которую он преследует - человек, она, всё же, Гримм. Это не дело полиции. К тому же, вполне вероятно, что Монро не внял его мольбе, и решил не бежать, а принять вызов. Возможно, у него даже не было выбора. Очень скоро дело может обернуться смертельной опасностью. Если он пойдёт один и объяснит ей, как Гримм Гримму, почему Монро не заслуживает смерти, есть шанс, что она прислушается. А если он явится в сопровождении полудюжины копов, она может и не проявить такого понимания; может даже попытаться напасть на Ника за нарушение какого-нибудь древнего гриммского правила, о котором он никогда не слышал. Почему тётя Мари не оставила побольше информации о Гриммах? Инструкцию, брошюру, хотя бы список, что можно делать, а чего нельзя. Ему бы что угодно пригодилось. Если бы он только раньше добрался в больницу.  
Нет. Сейчас не время для сожалений. До Хэммел-Вудс всего миля, и он успеет туда вовремя. Он спасёт Монро, даже если не сумел спасти тётю.  
Оставив машину на северной стоянке, он бросился в лес, набирая номер Монро. Ответа не было. У него сжалось сердце. Нет, нет, нет. Не смей так думать. Может, он просто потерял телефон, или ему неудобно отвечать на бегу, или батарейка села — но тогда не было бы гудка, его перекинуло бы на голосовую почту.  
До его слуха донёсся волчий вой.  
Монро.  
Выхватив пистолет, он побежал ещё быстрее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 20 градусов по шкале Цельсия


	5. Chapter 5

В какой-то момент погони Монро сбросил одежду и перекинулся в волка. Две дополнительные ноги позволяли бежать быстрее, но всё-таки недостаточно быстро. Его простреленное лёгкое и ребро протестовали против перенапряжения. Какого черта он решил, что полностью поправился, это не было даже отдаленно похоже на правду. С каждым шагом он чувствовал, будто раскалённый нож вонзается ему в грудь, а вдобавок к ране на плече, он обзавелся ещё одной, на левом ухе - последняя пуля прошла в опасной близости от головы.  
Где, чёрт возьми, носит Ника? Он всё ещё может находиться на расстоянии в несколько миль отсюда, слишком далеко, чтобы помочь, а Монро был вынужден бросить телефон вместе с одеждой.  
Он начал спотыкаться, прихрамывая на левую переднюю лапу, и уже не мог продолжать бежать с той же скоростью. Последние десять минут он пробежал на чистом адреналине и скоро выдохнется. Ноги слабели, а зрение становилось размытым. Он споткнулся о корень и рухнул в траву. Собрав последние силы, Монро укрылся за деревом, тяжело дыша, его сердце бешено стучало. Скоро она догонит его.  
Ему придётся бороться, и на это уйдут последние силы, но он должен попробовать. Нужно было признаться Нику. Хотя бы один поцелуй, чтобы Нику было что вспоминать о Монро.  
Теперь он легко различал её запах, пот смыл большую часть волчьего корня, да она и не пыталась больше таиться. Она была рядом, так близко, что инстинкт самосохранения кричал и подталкивал Монро подняться на ноги и приготовиться вцепиться ей в горло.  
Её шаги звучали не дальше, чем в четырех ярдах от него, три, два… Он прыгнул, сбивая её с ног, но не успели его лапы коснуться её груди, как она перехватила винтовку и, держа её обеими руками, закрылась так, чтобы он не мог добраться до её горла. Чертова штука упиралась ему в грудь и шею, а он только щёлкал зубами в сантиметрах от лица Гримм, царапая когтями её тело. От брызг крови пело в ушах, но это были только поверхностные царапины, недостаточно глубокие, чтобы убить. Если бы он только смог вонзить зубы ей в горло, она уже была бы мертва. Так близко, очень, очень близко, но его грудь разрывалась от боли, от кровопотери из-за раны в плече лапы становились вялыми, а голова тяжёлой. Если бы он мог бороться в полную силу, то давно бы победил, но сейчас ей легко удалось сбросить его и садануть прикладом по голове.

***  
При виде Монро, валяющегося на земле с приставленным к голове стволом, Ник пришёл в такую ярость, что едва не пристрелил Гримм на месте. Только жёсткая полицейская выучка не дала дрогнуть пальцу на спусковом крючке.  
— Стоять! — выкрикнул он. — Опусти оружие и отойди от него! Немедленно!  
Ни того, ни другого она не сделала, только подняла голову и посмотрела на Ника. Да, в самом деле женщина, около сорока или чуть больше, ниже Ника на пару дюймов. Определённо дама старой закалки — если судить по суровому взгляду, которым она окинула Ника, словно он восьмилетний мальчишка и не имеет представления о жизни.  
— Ни полицейские, ни Гриммы не защищают потрошителей, — сказала она.  
— А я защищаю.  
— Явно не от большого ума.  
— Он не такой, как другие.  
В ответ она только хмыкнула, на лице отразилась насмешка.  
— Точно такой же.  
Она сделала шаг назад, наклоняясь к стоящему позади дереву, и Ник крепче сжал пистолет в руках.  
— Не двигайся, — сказал он.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты застрелишь первого Гримма, которого встретил после смерти тёти.  
— А ты проверь.  
Выстрелив поверх его головы, она нырнула за дерево — с такой скоростью, что Ник не успел шевельнуть и пальцем. Он выстрелил в ответ, но она уже сорвалась с места и помчалась прочь, петляя между деревьями. Насколько мог судить Ник, ни одна из его пуль её не задела. Всё его существо требовало броситься в погоню, но на земле лежал Монро, раненый и беспомощный. Ник не мог его оставить. Вероятно, она на это и рассчитывала.  
Опустившись рядом с Монро на колени, Ник дотронулся до его шеи, а потом скользнул рукой вниз по его груди и всхлипнул от облегчения, почувствовав биение сердца под своей ладонью. Сердце билось слабо, но Ник не знал, то ли причина в волчьей анатомии, то ли в ослабленном состоянии Монро. Он принялся ощупывать мягкую шерсть в поисках ран, начиная с глубокого пореза на плече, окрасившего мех красным. С виду он не представлял опасности, но Ник не мог определить, какой окажется эта рана на человеческом теле. Ухо Монро пробила пуля. Других повреждений Ник не нашёл. Сняв рубашку, он прижал её к плечу Монро, но кровь мгновенно пропитала ткань насквозь. Надо двигаться. Помнится, подростком он пару раз таскал на себе своего старого лабрадора. Но взрослый волк — это совсем другое дело. Колени подогнулись, когда он попытался выпрямиться с тяжёлым телом на руках, и он едва не сорвал себе спину, но сейчас не время беспокоиться о собственном здоровье. Спотыкаясь, он побрёл к машине, утешаясь мыслью, что ехать до дома всего пару минут.  
Добравшись, он уложил Монро на кухонный стол и отправился на поиски аптечки, молясь про себя, чтобы Монро поскорее очнулся. Никогда раньше ему не приходилось лечить животных. Этим всегда занималась Джульетт. Чёрт, вот чья помощь пришлась бы сейчас кстати. Но как ей всё это объяснить? Если бы Монро наконец очнулся, они бы смогли просто поехать в больницу, и никаких проблем, но сколько бы Ник его не тормошил, Монро не приходил в себя.  
Ну же, Монро. Приди в себя. Ты должен очнуться..  
У Ника не было никакой медицинской подготовки. Он понятия не имел, не порваны ли у Монро связки и не приведёт ли ожидание помощи к непоправимым повреждениям. А ведь Монро ещё бежал с этой раной, вероятно, усугубляя заодно состояние своего лёгкого и рёбер. Чёрт! Зачем Монро вышел из дома один? Ник, как сумел, очистил и перевязал раны. По крайней мере, он остановил кровотечение, это уже что-то. Но Монро по-прежнему не приходил в себя. Отчаявшись, Ник схватил жидкость для прочистки труб и сунул её Монро под нос. Монро чихнул.  
— Прости, — сказал Ник, отскакивая назад.  
Монро зарычал, оглядываясь, но тут его взгляд остановился на Нике. Он снова обмяк на столе и вытянулся, возвращая себе человеческий облик. Задним числом Ник сообразил, что представшей его глазам наготы следовало ожидать. Но, снедаемый страхом за жизнь Монро, он как-то совсем упустил из виду неизбежное отсутствие одежды и присутствие того, что она закрывала — и потому, вероятно, успел зацепить взглядом не самые приличные части его тела, прежде чем вернуть глаза к его лицу, а мысли — к неотложным делам. Раны. Больница. Немедленно.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Монро. Ресницы у него дрожали, несмотря на внезапную насторожённость.  
Ник ещё никогда не видел его настолько выжатым. Кожа была такой белой, что едва не дотягивала цветом до бумаги. Нику хотелось дотронуться до него, утешить нежными ласками и поцелуями, прижать к себе и поклясться, что Гримм никогда больше не сможет подобраться к нему. И Ник действительно к нему прикоснулся — но только затем, чтобы поправить съехавшую с изменившего форму тела повязку на плече. Повязка на ухе удержалась на месте.  
— Она тебя вырубила, — объяснил Ник. — Я её прогнал. Точнее, на самом деле, она сбежала. Остальное я объясню в машине. Тебе нужно в больницу. Я принесу одежду.  
Сбегав в комнату Монро, Ник помог ему натянуть джинсы — Монро был так слаб, что не мог справиться с этим самостоятельно. Ник старался не смотреть на ранее невидимые части тела своего друга. По правде говоря, он сейчас слишком тревожился за него, чтобы думать о сексе. Он накинул Монро на плечи рубашку — больше для тепла, чем из каких-то других соображений. Нет смысла тратить время на то, чтобы надеть её нормально.  
Медсестра в приёмном покое приветствовала Ника по имени. Смерть тёти Мари, несколько травм после встреч с различными существами и нападения на Монро — больница постепенно становилась ему более родным местом, чем следовало бы. Пока Монро подвергался обычному в таких случаях обследованию, Ник вернулся в парк и доложил в участок о нападении. Когда его спросили, почему он не вызвал подкрепление, пришлось отделываться отговорками, но к этому он уже привык. Слишком часто ему приходилось сталкиваться с существами, с которыми полиции было не справиться.  
Теперь следы ботинок проблемы не представляли. Они были повсюду: и следы Гримм, и следы Монро — правда, следы Монро на полдороги превращались в волчьи. Как раз там, где осталась его одежда. Ник порылся в карманах его джинсов. Бумажник. Ключи. Мобильного нет. Монро его где-то выронил или его забрала Гримм? Ник попытался позвонить на пропавший телефон, но вызов сразу переключился на голосовую почту. Или села батарейка, или Гримм забрала телефон и выключила его. В любом случае, аппарат не отследить. Вернувшись в больницу, Ник спросил Монро, куда тот положил телефон. Да, верно, в карман джинсов.  
— Может, она тебе потом позвонит, — сказал Монро, тяжело откидываясь на подушку. — Пообщаетесь, как Гримм с Гриммом.  
— Я не хочу с ней говорить. Я хочу упрятать её за решётку до конца дней.  
Монро улыбнулся.  
— Это было бы здорово.  
Он снова закрыл глаза, усталость морщинами залегла на лице. Ему требовалось переливание крови, но само плечо не сильно пострадало. Если бы пуля прошла всего на дюйм ниже, Монро вообще не смог бы бежать в волчьей форме. Даже в человеческом теле боль могла затормозить его настолько, что Гримм успела бы его нагнать, и тогда Ник нашёл бы его с пулей в черепе.  
Чувствуя, как дрожат руки, Ник отогнал эту мысль прочь. Он сжал ладони, стиснул пальцы.  
— Я не позволю ей причинить тебе вред, — сказал он. Приходилось делать усилие над собой, чтобы не дать голосу задрожать от напряжения. — Клянусь. Больше не позволю.  
— Всё хорошо. Ты меня спас.  
Монро снова смотрел на него глазами, полными тепла и уверенности. Это Ник должен утешать его, а не наоборот.  
— Она тебе позвонит, — продолжал Монро, — вы встретитесь выпить кофе, и там-то ты её и прищучишь. А я буду смотреть со стороны и махать новеньким гипсом в знак поддержки. Чёрт, а я только от старого избавился.  
Попытки Монро его приободрить вызвали у Ника крошечную улыбку, на мгновение осветившую его лицо. Если бы он опоздал в парк хотя бы на секунду, ему уже никогда не услышать этот замечательный голос. Монро умер бы, так и не узнав, сколько он значит для Ника, не узнав, что из просто друга он стал всем.  
— Монро?  
— М-м-м?  
— Я...  
Язык прилип к гортани, хотя губы продолжали шевелиться. Нику не хватало воздуха, чтобы произнести жгущие изнутри слова. Монро смотрел на него с ожиданием и вопросом. Как легко было впасть в неловкость и замешательство.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — закончил наконец Ник.   
«Трус!» — выкрикнул внутренний голос. Но Монро и в самом деле требовался сейчас отдых, а не новые волнения или признания в любви. Не после того, как он побывал сегодня между жизнью и смертью.  
— Ник? Я знаю.  
— Что?  
Ник вскинул на него взгляд. Монро протягивал ему руку. Ник взял её в свою, не уверенный, что делать дальше.  
— Я знаю, дурак ты этакий, — ещё никогда ругательство не звучало так ласково. — Я почуял твой запах на своей руке, когда проснулся тут в прошлый раз. И я видел, как ты ревнуешь к той потрошительнице. Мне даже не нужно было чуять твой запах, чтобы понять. И дело не только в тебе.  
Монро поцеловал его руку, точно так же, как Ник целовал его, пока сидел тут, тревожась за жизнь друга, месяц назад. Нежное прикосновение кожи к коже говорило больше слов. Господи, он и это почуял. В животе у Ника бабочки принялись расправлять крылья.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил он.  
— У тебя над головой висела Джульетт. Я хотел дождаться, пока ты о ней забудешь. И до сих пор не уверен, что ты уже забыл.  
— Забыл. Давно забыл.  
Ник наклонился к Монро и поцеловал его, давая ему понять, как хорошо он её забыл, и что Монро теперь единственный в его сердце — потому что это была правда. От Джульетт теперь не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний, она превратилась в ещё одну перевёрнутую страницу в его прошлом — страницу, к которой он не планировал возвращаться.  
Нику пришлось упереться в матрас, чтобы не упасть на Монро; сплетённые руки остались зажаты между телами, не желая разжиматься. Потом Монро застонал, вынуждая Ника отстраниться.  
— Прости, прости, — с раскаянием забормотал он, видя, как морщится Монро.  
— Ник, я выживу. Не трясись надо мной так. Хотя момент можно было бы выбрать и получше. Ты не мог сказать мне об этом вчера, когда я ещё был здоров?  
— А ты не был. Вот тут и доказательства есть. Ребро до сих пор не зажило. И я собирался отложить этот разговор, но ты сам настоял, — с ухмылкой прибавил он.  
— У тебя был вид Бэмби, только что потерявшего маму. Что мне оставалось?  
Нику захотелось стукнуть его в ответ, но по очевидным причинам, он не стал этого делать.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, высвобождая руку, — тебе правда нужно поспать.  
— Но я не хочу сейчас спать.  
Не обращая внимания на жалобное поскуливание, Ник уложил руку Монро обратно на матрас и уселся в кресло, с улыбкой глядя, как очаровательно скалится Монро в ответ.

***  
На следующий день Монро выписали из больницы, и он вернулся домой, словно никуда и не уходил. Только теперь он был не просто другом, а бойфрендом, которого Ник мог обнимать и целовать всякий раз, как захочется, и неизменно встречать полный энтузиазма ответ. Ну, почти всегда.  
— Если мы займёмся сексом, ничего страшного со мной не случится, — сказал Монро, обхватив Ника правой рукой за пояс и затаскивая в спальню. Он осыпал рот и подбородок Ника поцелуями, прижимаясь к нему всем телом как можно теснее, чтобы Ник мог в полной мере почувствовать его пыл, и упиваясь новобретённым правом сколько угодно наслаждаться божественным вкусом его губ и гладкостью его кожи. — Ну, давай же. Ты же хочешь. Я чувствую.  
— Ещё слишком рано. Тебя только что выписали из больницы.  
Ладонь Ника лежала на груди Монро, но вместо того, чтобы его оттолкнуть, Ник только наклонил голову, встречая губы Монро и с лёгкостью поддаваясь.  
— С лёгким ранением плеча.  
— Оно не лёгкое. У тебя рука на перевязи.  
— Могло быть и хуже.  
— Тебе делали переливание.  
— Благодаря которому мне теперь намного лучше.  
— И состояние раны на груди опять ухудшилось.  
Монро поднял голову, немного отстраняясь, чтобы как следует взглянуть Нику в лицо. Расширенные зрачки, мускусный запах возбуждения — желание было отчаянным, но тревога в серьёзных глазах вытесняла всё остальное.  
— Послушай, — сказал Монро, гладя его по плечам. — Я очень хочу поправиться. Ожидание сводит меня с ума. Я не хочу рисковать. Хотя я сходил с ума и пока ждал тебя. Ты себе даже не представляешь, сколько раз мне хотелось просто повалить тебя и поцеловать.  
Усмехнувшись, Ник дразнящим движением погладил Монро по раненой стороне груди, и когда дыхание Монро стало тяжёлым от желания, опустил руку ему на поясницу.  
— Мне знакомо это чувство, — сказал Ник.  
— Если у меня что-нибудь заболит, я скажу тебе, и можешь отчитывать меня, сколько хочешь, окей?  
— Обещаешь? — Ник строго посмотрел на него. — Даже если только чуть-чуть?  
— Обещаю, да. Клянусь. Торжественно клянусь довериться твоему медицинскому опыту. Просто дай мне до тебя дотронуться.  
На этот раз Ник отбросил все возражения и отдался во власть поцелуя, обхватывая Монро за шею, хотя и стараясь не прижиматься слишком сильно к его ранам. Пока Ник помогал ему избавиться от рубашки, плечи слегка заныли, но Монро решил, что не стоит беспокоить Ника такими мелочами. Опустившись на колени, чтобы снять с Монро джинсы и бельё, Ник прижался губами к его бедру. Казалось, он мечтает раздеть Монро сам, и тот не имел ничего против, особенно когда Ник прижался губами к его уже затвердевшему члену, а потом встал, чтобы тоже раздеться. Монро с нарастающим пылом смотрел, как его взгляду открывается всё больше и больше соблазнительных участков кожи — а Ник так торопился удовлетворить его любопытство, что споткнулся о штанину и чуть не упал, устояв на ногах только благодаря тому, что успел ухватиться за изножье кровати.  
— Эй-эй, — Монро сжал его плечо и помог выпрямиться. — Не надо присоединяться ко мне в стане калек.  
Но до чего же приятно было на него смотреть! Никаких складочек на боках от злоупотребления пончиками, всё такое стройное и подтянутое, и парочка шрамов там и тут только добавляли ему привлекательности. Монро хотелось расцеловать его всего, провести языком от головы до самых пальцев на ногах и завершить свой путь на поднявшемся члене, который Монро, не теряя времени, принялся ласкать рукой. Этим он заслужил жадный поцелуй от Ника, который застонал ему в рот и толкнул к кровати. Как только Монро улёгся на спину, Ник вскарабкался на него и снова поцеловал. Он застонал, когда Монро сжал оба их члена в ладони, вскоре его собственная рука присоединилась к руке Монро, и выдох у Монро превратился в рык, такой низкий и страстный, какой никогда бы не смог издать человек.   
Он резко отстранился, желая удостовериться, что сохранил человеческий облик; тревога звенела в жилах.  
— Что с тобой? — нахмурился Ник.  
— Всё нормально, — Монро глубоко вдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Нормально. Ничего не болит, честно.   
Он снова притянул Ника к себе, поцелуями прогоняя сомнения, но когда Ник начал спускаться по его шее, прихватывая кожу раскрытыми губами, Монро с удивлением обнаружил, что запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло Нику, позволяя лизать, целовать и вообще делать всё, что ему заблагорассудится. Для человека это был бы просто ещё один способ получить удовольствие, но со стороны потрошителя такой жест означал нечто совершенно иное. Может быть, Ник видел что-то подобное у волков на Дискавери, и хотя переносить ситуацию буквально было бы грандиозной ошибкой, Монро сомневался, что Ник провёл нужную параллель.  
— Если хочешь, можешь воспользоваться и зубами, — почти прошептал Монро, вцепляясь Нику в спину.  
— Подожди, это что, как у волков?  
Ну вот.  
— Да, что-то вроде.  
— И это значит, что ты теперь мой? — дыхание Ника щекотало шею Монро где-то сбоку, в голосе слышался смех.  
— Не задавайся, — откликнулся Монро, но все дальнейшие протесты испарились у него с языка, стоило Нику провести зубами по его шее. Монро заскулил, крепче обвивая руками талию Ника, прижимая его к себе как можно теснее. Из горла вырвался тихий вой. Ник легонько прошёлся ногтями по боку Монро; лёгкое царапанье отдавалось в паху, и Монро раздвинул ноги, упираясь пятками в матрас и толкаясь вверх, в Ника. Больше, сильнее, глубже. Воздух вырывался из лёгких короткими толчками.  
— Думаю, мне понравятся все эти волчьи штучки, — сказал Ник и обвёл языком ключицу, потом лизнул по груди, спустился к животу, к изгибу внутренней стороны бедра — и... господи боже мой! Ник разом заглотил его почти целиком. Узкий влажный рот показался Монро совершенством, а язык Ника тем временем поднялся по стволу, дразнясь, облизнул головку и снова скользнул вниз. Перевязанная рука, закутанная тканью, сама собой сжалась в кулак, свободной правой Монро вцепился Нику в плечо. Он начал урчать где-то глубоко в груди, умоляя продолжать, продолжать, продолжать — и, конечно же, Ник не мог не выбрать этот самый неподходящий момент, чтобы остановиться.  
— Такой звук — хороший признак? — спросил он. Тёплое дыхание чудеснейшим образом касалось влажной кожи, но Монро рассчитывал, что касаться его сейчас будет не дыхание, а язык. Зачем Ник так его мучает?  
— Да, Ник. Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
Ник продолжил. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо. Ловкие пальцы принялись перебирать яички Монро. Спасибо тебе огромное.  
Он кончил слишком быстро, но он не занимался сексом уже сто лет, желал Ника много месяцев, и его тело устало от ожидания. Ну да, он слегка оконфузился, выплеснувшись Нику в рот раньше, чем предполагал, бессильно падая на постель, дыша быстро и тяжело, чувствуя боль в груди — но какая разница? Эндорфины, плещущиеся в его крови, скоро обо всём позаботятся.  
Ник поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра слева, а потом подтянулся, склоняясь над Монро.  
— Тебе понравилось? — спросил он покрасневшими губами, такими сладкими и пухлыми. Монро готов был целовать их сутками напролёт.  
— Знаешь, ты иногда задаёшь совершенно идиотские вопросы.  
Его умопомрачительный рот изогнулся в полной желания ухмылке.  
— Ничего не болит?  
— Опять ты за своё? Неужели похоже, что мне больно? Давай. Твоя очередь, — он попытался раздвинуть ноги, но с сидящим на них Ником сделать это было затруднительно. — Тебе придётся слегка переместиться.  
Ник подвинулся назад, вставая на колени между ног Монро.  
— Ты уверен? — уточнил он. Лицо раскраснелось от нетерпения, смешанного с любопытством, желанием и этим вечным чёртовым беспокойством.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь настаиваю на том, в чём не уверен? Помнишь про шею? Это очень прозрачный намёк, что я правда этого хочу.  
— Так значит, вот как оно? Я думал, не знаю... ты потрошитель, и тебе захочется... ну, понимаешь.  
Несмотря на недавний оргазм, Монро почувствовал, как низ живота налился жаром.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
Румянец Ника сделался глубже. Он придерживал Монро за бёдра и смотрел на него мягким, распалённым желанием взглядом.  
— Мне бы хотелось, да. Но я не говорю, что не хочу сам тебя трахнуть. Я хочу.  
Ник поцеловал его, в то же время проскальзывая рукой между бёдер Монро, пальцами проводя по краю его отверстия. Дразнящие прикосновения заставили Монро застонать. Он вцепился Нику в спину, поднимая ноги, чтобы тому было удобнее, желая, требуя. Член Ника, трущийся об изгиб его бедра, сводил с ума.  
— Во внешнем кармане моего чемодана есть смазка, — проговорил он Нику в губы.  
— Когда ты её купил?  
— На прошлой неделе. На случай там, не знаю. Не хотелось пользоваться подсолнечным маслом, если ты появишься. А что? Я люблю быть готовым заранее, — добавил он, когда Ник покачал головой, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.  
— И пока я мучился вопросом, захочешь ли ты меня, ты тем временем покупал смазку.  
— Извини, — Монро почувствовал себя немного виноватым. — Обещаю, в следующий раз, когда я тебя захочу, я сразу же тебе об этом скажу.  
— В таком случае, я тебя прощаю.  
Ник быстро чмокнул его в губы и встал за смазкой. Когда он вернулся, Монро упирался пятками в матрас, широко раздвинув ноги, чтобы освободить место для Ника, который опустился между них на колени, открывая тюбик. Ник начал наносить смазку на себя, и глаза сами собой закрылись, дыхание стало резче, наполняя лёгкие воздухом и заставляя трепетать мышцы груди. Монро впитывал это восхитительное зрелище, а его член подрагивал с обновлённым интересом. Монро вскинул бёдра, подаваясь навстречу пальцам Ника. Ник последовал этому беззвучному предложению, его пальцы скользнули глубже — и Монро пришлось очень, очень сильно постараться, чтобы не дёрнуться вперёд, насаживаясь на них на всю длину. Он откинул голову назад, вжимаясь затылком в подушку, дыхание рвалось из груди тяжело и быстро, едва не переходя в рычание. Он цеплялся за простыни с такой силой, того и гляди покажутся когти.  
— Думаю, уже хватит, — пропыхтел он, когда миновала целая вечность, на протяжении которой Ник дразнил его, доводя до полусмерти. Он хотел большего, чем просто пальцы. Пожалуйста, Ник.  
— Уверен? Я никогда раньше этого не делал.  
Э?  
Монро уставился на него, пытаясь разогнать туман перед глазами.  
— Быть не может, чтобы ты первый раз делал минет. У тебя слишком хорошо получалось.  
"Чудесно, замечательно, восхитительно", — подумал Монро про себя — хотя, конечно, он мог быть несколько пристрастен из-за того, кто делал ему минет и долгих лет воздержания. Но всё равно это было классно.  
— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Ник. — Минет я делал, но это всё. Так далеко мне зайти не удавалось.  
— Вечно мне приходится тебя учить, да? — вздохнул Монро так, словно это была тяжкая изнурительная работа, но от сладостной мысли, что в этом он будет у Ника первым, губы сами собой растянулись в хищную ухмылку.  
Ник улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ты хороший учитель.  
— Тогда слушай, что тебе говорят. Отложи уже смазку и возьми меня.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Ник отбросил смазку куда-то за кровать и лёг на Монро, стараясь не давить ему на левый бок.  
— Положи мою ногу себе на плечо. В нормальных обстоятельствах нужно было бы обе, но я тут слегка не в форме.  
— Я буду осторожен, — пообещал Ник, упираясь правой рукой в кровать между левой рукой Монро и его боком. — Тебе же не будет больно, правда? — Монро обжёг его взглядом. — Ладно, ладно, молчу.  
Обещания этого хватит секунд на десять, да ну и ладно.  
— Просто чуть подвинься вправо, и всё будет нормально. Ну вот, а дальше всё практически так, как ты привык, ну, кроме того, что... не так. И география другая. Ты же в курсе насчёт другой географии?  
— Да, — кивнул Ник. Его лицо нависало над Монро всего в нескольких дюймах, отчего написанная на нём тревога становилась ещё заметнее.  
— Я подскажу, если заблудишься, не беспокойся. Перестань нервничать. Просто не торопись сначала.  
— Хорошо.  
Монро его направил. Когда головка протолкнулась внутрь, растягивая его, Монро запрокинул голову, сжимая зубы с рычанием.  
— Ты как?  
— В порядке, — Монро заставил заострившиеся было во рту зубы вернуться в нормальное состояние и удостоверился, что хватается за плечо Ника обычными человеческими пальцами. — Не останавливайся.  
Ник продвигался очень медленно и осторожно, растягивая каждое мельчайшее ощущение, даже когда его глаза сами собой закрылись. Он изнывал от желания, тело вздрагивало, требуя возможности рвануться вперёд — но, не получив разрешения от Монро, он сдерживался. И кто это у нас такой молодец? Погрузившись в тело Монро целиком, Ник подался назад, так же медленно, но теперь остался только лёгкий первоначальный дискомфорт, а жжение уже почти прошло, и его место торопились занять совсем другие, куда более приятные ощущения.  
— Теперь можно побыстрее, — сказал Монро, сжимая плечо Ника.  
Дополнительных понуканий не потребовалось, хотя Ник всё равно сдерживался, даже набрав приличную скорость. Но "приличной" скорости было недостаточно, совершенно недостаточно, если он хотел...  
Искры вспыхнули у Монро под веками. Он зарычал, стискивая плечо Ника так, что вероятно, сделал ему больно — но как же трудно было сдержаться теперь, когда Ник наконец нашёл нужную точку.  
— Ещё, — простонал он. — Вот так же.  
— Так?  
Угол снова оказался верным, но на этот раз Ник двигался быстрее. Монро почувствовал, как каждая жилка в теле затрепетала.  
— Да! Ты не мог бы... м-м-м... приподнять меня. Да. Вот так.  
— Так лучше?  
— О боже мой, да.  
Монро не имел ничего против довольной ухмылки Ника — совершенно ничего, особенно сейчас, когда Ник задевал нужную точку при каждом толчке, и от каждого толчка у Монро перехватывало дыхание. Его снова вставший член тёрся о живот Ника. Недостаточно сильно тёрся, но оторвать руку от плеча Ника оказалось сложновато. Даже пальцы левой руки, и те сжимались на гипсе, словно пытались за него уцепиться. Монро запрокинул голову, подставляя горло Нику, и тот откликнулся на эту просьбу, приникая к шее открытым ртом. Зубы царапали нежную кожу в такт толчкам, удовольствием от которых Монро, казалось, пробирало до самого сердца.  
Монро кончил первым. Он даже ни разу не дотронулся до члена, и всё же... Глаза сами собой зажмурились, тело словно парило в ярчайшем посторгазменном мареве, а Ник продолжал двигаться внутри и кончил мгновение спустя, влажно выдохнув Монро в ключицу. Они разделились, и Ник упал на бок рядом с Монро.  
— Стоит ли спрашивать, как тебе, — выговорил Ник приятно заплетающимся языком, — или это будет глупый вопрос?  
У Монро вырвался смешок.  
— Это будет глупый вопрос.  
— Хорошо.  
Сердце Ника билось так сильно, что, казалось, его ритм отзывается прямо в ушах Монро.  
— Ты точно уверен, что никогда раньше этого не делал?  
Ник рассмеялся, привалившись к Монро и уронив голову ему на плечо.  
— Точно.  
— Если это был первый раз, мне не терпится выяснить, каково это будет, когда ты немного попрактикуешься.  
— Тогда я постараюсь практиковаться как можно чаще — если, конечно, мой учитель не будет против.  
— О, да я сам буду затаскивать тебя в класс.  
Монро опустил взгляд, почувствовав на плече влагу, и подскочил, увидев размазанную по коже кровь.  
— Ты ранен? — он потянул Ника за плечо, чтобы рассмотреть получше.   
На лопатке, там, где за неё хватался Монро, отпечатались пять отметок от когтей. Увидев, что его собственные пальцы запятнаны красным, Монро застонал.  
— А ты не заметил? — спросил Ник, хмурясь. — Ты начал превращаться где-то посреди процесса.  
О нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть.  
— Почему ты ничего не сказал?! — паника сделала голос Монро резким. А что, если бы он укусил Ника, или покалечил, или вообще убил? Такое возможно. Такое случалось. Не с ним, но с другими — да. Вот почему он так старался никогда не терять контроль до конца, даже когда это начинало граничить с паранойей. — Я вцепился тебе в плечо когтями. Не думаешь, что об этом стоило сказать?  
— Мне понравилось, — ответил Ник. — Это очень заводит. Монро, посмотри на меня.  
Ник приподнялся, опираясь на левую руку. Следы когтей, на которые Монро взирал в таком ужасе, что у него внутри всё сжималось и холодный пот выступал на коже, скрылись из вида.  
— Монро.  
Ник ухватил Монро за шею, заставляя поднять голову, и в лице его не было ни страха, ни отвращения. Как он может смотреть на Монро таким взглядом, если Монро не хватило осторожности хотя бы заметить свою оплошность? Свой болезненный вскрик Ник наверняка замаскировал стоном. Как же Монро не расслышал разницы?  
— Монро, ты ничего мне не сделал.  
— Сделал. Ты только взгляни на себя.  
— Да я почти не заметил. Это почти не больно. Я же говорю, ты ничего мне не сделал. Я тебе доверяю. Мне приятно знать, что со мной ты был собой в полной мере. Ты потрошитель. Я об этом помню. Я не хочу забывать об этом ни на секунду. И я знаю, что ты никогда не позволишь себе настолько утратить контроль, чтобы действительно причинить мне вред.  
— От повторений это не станет правдой.  
— То, что ты так из-за этого переживаешь, говорит в мою пользу.  
Монро хотел было заметить, что если бы он был так в этом уверен, то не боялся бы сейчас до смерти, но по мере того, как первоначальный шок проходил, он начинал анализировать ситуацию. Может быть, Ник и прав. Его звериная сущность, ведомая только кровью и инстинктами, сущность, которую он так силился побороть, вырвалась на свободу, когда Монро начал терять контроль. Самую большую опасность она представляла именно в те моменты, когда Монро не отдавал себе отчёта в происходящем — но вместо того, чтобы разорвать Ника на части и насытиться его нежной плотью, как мечтал бы любой потрошитель в глубине души (там же, где за секунду до того, как его шкура превращалась в украшение гриммовского камина, успевал поселиться ужас), он подставил Нику горло и простонал "пожалуйста", радостно принимая собственническую метку его зубов, полностью ему подчиняясь. Глубоко вдохнув, Монро втянул носом все тончайшие оттенки запаха Ника и осознал, что обычное изобилие противоречивых впечатлений: "враг" и "друг", "хищник" и "доверенное лицо" — слилось в одно-единственное всеобъемлющее чувство.  
Пара.  
Ого.  
Он упал головой на подушку. Усталость пропитала каждую мышцу.  
— Ладно, — отозвался он, упрямо заставляя свой голос звучать сердито. — Но если это повторится, ты должен немедленно мне сказать, ясно?  
— Хорошо.  
Ник поцеловал его в плечо.


	6. Chapter 6

Гримм позвонила Нику в 8:34 на следующее утро. Палец Ника метнулся к зелёной клавише на телефоне, как только он увидел высветившееся на экране имя Монро. Пользуясь тем, что Монро в ванной, Ник взбежал по лестнице наверх, в свою комнату, чтобы Монро наверняка не услышал его разговора.  
— Какого чёрта ты мне звонишь? — почти прорычал он.  
— Я подумала, что выслушаю тебя, прежде чем снова открывать охоту на твоего любимца. Конечно, из этого следует, что и тебе придётся меня выслушать, не наставляя на меня при этом пушку.  
— Что бы ты ни сказала, ты не добьёшься от меня разрешения убить моего друга.  
— Ты чертовски доверяешь этому потрошителю. Но ты же не можешь знать о нём всего. Он не настолько глуп, что рассказывать об этом Гримму.  
— О чём?  
— А, так теперь ты хочешь узнать. Я не буду говорить с тобой об этом по телефону, ты только назовёшь меня лгуньей и прочее в том же духе. Я заметила, что два дня назад ты примчался спасать потрошителя без подкрепления. Надеюсь, ты и на этот раз окажешься умницей.  
— Ты хочешь встретиться? И ждёшь, что я тебя не арестую?  
Она фыркнула. Ник практически видел, как она с отвращением качает головой.  
— Раньше полицейские-Гриммы были настолько круче тебя... Позорище.  
В душе Ника полыхнула ярость, заставляя пальцы сжаться в кулак.  
— Я делаю свою работу.  
— Ты следуешь правилам, как стойкий оловянный солдатик, несмотря на то, что правила не соответствуют обстоятельствам. Какой уважающий себя Гримм станет убивать медоноску, которая пытается ему помочь, вместо нападающей на него ведьмы?  
Ника затошнило. Ему приходилось решать противоречия между своими обязанностями Гримма и полицейского, но именно тот случай заставил его сильнее всего усомниться в себе. Он не знал, что заставило его спустить курок в тот день: инстинкт, на который велела полагаться тётя, или полицейская выучка. Неосторожный шаг в зыбучих песках, которые ещё недавно служили твёрдой опорой. Каждый раз при виде пчелы он потирал складку кожи между большим и указательным пальцем, куда его ужалила пчела после того дела. Ни одного укуса за тридцать четыре года — и вот к его окну прилетает пчела, чтобы оставить на его плоти след своего гнева за убийство её королевы. С тех пор его жалили ещё пять раз. Дошло до того, что стоило ему теперь заслышать характерное гудение — и он начинал оглядываться, как испуганный ребёнок.  
— Я делаю всё, что могу, основываясь на том, что знаю, — сказал он.  
— О чём и речь. Знаешь ты маловато.  
— Тогда прекрати уже меня оскорблять и расскажи, чего такого важного я не знаю.  
— Давай не будем усложнять и просто встретимся в парке перед домом твоего потрошителя? И да, я знаю, что ты уже рисуешь мысленную карту, прикидывая, куда сможешь спрятать коллег, чтобы они меня арестовали. Но если меня захватит полиция, они захватят и то, что будет при мне. Это же улики, верно? А ты точно не хочешь, чтобы эта вещь попала им в руки.  
— Полагаю, теперь ты так напугаешь меня этим загадочным предметом, что мне придётся тебя отпустить.  
— У меня есть полицейские материалы, которые могут упечь твоего приятеля в тюрьму по обвинению в нескольких убийствах.  
Расхаживающий по комнате Ник застыл на месте, не донеся ногу до пола.  
— Ты блефуешь.  
— Ну наконец-то ты слушаешь. И нет, я не блефую. Восьмилетняя девочка в маленьком городке Кашемир в Вашингтоне, четырнадцатилетняя в Мортоне, ещё одна…  
— Хорошо, я приду, — выплюнул Ник прежде, чем она успела перечислить ещё жертвы.   
Он знал, что Монро убивал людей. Монро сам ему об этом сказал, когда они познакомились, но это было раньше. Он исправился. Ник ему доверял. Так ему подсказывали инстинкты, а тётя Мари недвусмысленно приказала на них полагаться, поэтому та тема больше никогда не всплывала. Монро об этом больше не заговаривал, и Ник тоже не собирался этого делать. Монро — дисциплинированный, добродушный потрошитель, в которого Ник влюбился и теперь не хотел видеть никем другим.  
Они условились о встрече через тридцать минут. Ник столкнулся с Монро на кухне, тот готовил кофе, который Ник обещал сварить сам до того, как зазвонил телефон, когда Монро ещё был просто его… бойфрендом? Партнёром? Любовником? Когда он ещё не был убийцей. И сейчас не стал. Эта женщина просто пытается манипулировать его эмоциями.  
— Ты так заговорился, что я решил не ждать, — объяснил Монро через плечо.  
— Ты слышал, о чём шла речь? — Ник изо всех сил старался скрыть панику, подступающую к горлу при мысли, что Монро знает, о чём он говорил.  
— Нет, просто слышал, что ты с кем-то разговариваешь. Решил, что всё же не с галлюцинациями. Что случилось? У тебя больной вид.  
— Мне звонила Гримм.  
Монро резко развернулся, с расширенными от страха глазами, и кофе разлился по столу.  
— Чего она хотела? — спросил он, со стуком опуская кофейник обратно на стол.  
— Встретиться.  
— И ты согласился?  
— Это единственный шанс её поймать, я не могу его упустить, — ответил Ник, чувствуя себя виноватым, что не рассказывает Монро всего. Но он не хотел спрашивать, правду ли она говорит, в вопросах не было смысла. — На случай, если это просто уловка, чтобы добраться до тебя, пока меня не будет, я могу сначала отвезти тебя куда-нибудь в людное место. В библиотеку, например. Или в участок. Там, пожалуй, безопаснее.  
Монро покачал головой.  
— В участок постоянно привозят арестованных существ, которые любят затевать драки с потрошителями. Лучше библиотека. Я просто буду держаться ото всех подальше.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Ник.   
Всё это ему совершенно не нравилось, но какой у него выбор?  
У библиотеки, прежде чем выбраться из машины, Ник обнял Монро и притянул его к себе для глубокого поцелуя, стремясь выразить в нём всё свою любовь и давая себе клятву, что не разлюбит Монро, чтобы ни показала ему эта женщина. Монро откликнулся с тем же пылом, но, когда Ник заставил себя выпустить его, в глазах у него стояла растерянность.  
— Просто вернись ко мне, ладно? — сказал Монро, когда Ник, не желая допускать ни малейшего риска, довёл его до дверей библиотеки. — Не думаю, что она причинит вред другому Гримму, но всё-таки будь осторожен.  
— Обязательно.

***  
Ник обнаружил Гримм у южного входа в парк, там, откуда они с Хэнком начали поиски пропавшей девочки много месяцев назад. Через грудь у неё была перекинута сумка, но оружия на видных местах он не заметил — хотя куча невидимого наверняка только и дожидалась любого сердитого слова с его стороны.  
— Ты опоздал, — сказала она.   
Она стояла посреди главной тропы, засунув руки в карманы, с ужасающе бесстрастным видом, как будто они собирались просто прогуляться по лесу.  
— Ещё один минус в моём личном деле? — спросил Ник, держась на безопасном расстоянии.  
— Я тебя не оцениваю.  
— Правда? А выглядит очень похоже.  
— Мне просто было интересно, не заняла ли пятнадцатиминутная поездка сорок потому, что ты отвозил потрошителя в безопасное место на случай, если эта встреча просто для отвода глаз.  
По-видимому, удивление Ника отразилось у него на лице, потому что она весело усмехнулась.  
— Не надо так нервничать. Я за тобой не следила. Просто я поступила бы так же.  
— Но ты следила за ним. Как долго? Почему ты ждала до вторника, прежде чем напасть?  
— Я не следила за ним месяц напролёт. У меня есть и другие дела.  
— Например, серийное убийство существ.  
— Вот только давай без праведного гнева. Ты их тоже убивал.  
— Только если другого выбора не оставалось.  
— Все эти существа убивали людей.  
— Монро сказал, что Келлер исправился.  
— Ну да. Так исправился, что три месяца назад убил подростка.  
Ник сжал зубы. Ей ничего не стоило соврать.  
— И кого же, по-твоему, убил Монро? Где те материалы, которые ты так жаждешь мне показать?  
Она посмотрела на него с жалостью.  
— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я лгу, да?  
Он напрягся, когда она потянулась к сумке, рука дёрнулась к кобуре, готовясь выхватить пистолет, если это понадобится — но Гримм просто достала свои проклятые документы, о которых столько болтала. Она протянула их Нику: стопка бумаги полдюйма толщиной, способная изменить его взгляд на Монро навсегда. На Монро не было криминального досье. Ни в каких полицейских архивах о нём не могло быть никакой информации. Но его жертвы от этого не станут менее реальными. Когда Ник взял папки, рука у него не дрожала, но пульс бился как сумасшедший. Выглядели они настоящими. Четыре дела попадали под юрисдикцию трёх разных полицейских управлений в Вашингтоне, там, где Монро вырос. Ни одно из названий не показалось Нику знакомым, но Гримм поспешила развеять его неведение по крайней мере по одному поводу.  
— Левенворф — это город, где он вырос, — объяснила она. — Два первых дела заведены там. Думаю, считать ты и сам умеешь.  
Восьмое сентября и двадцать девятое ноября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят второго года. Монро тогда было лет семнадцать. Монро говорил ему когда-то, что подростковые годы у потрошителей проходят не менее бурно, чем у людей, вот только более кроваво. Он, наверное, и не надеялся, что сможет контролировать себя. В первом деле Монро не упоминался вообще. Во втором, впрочем, он числился в списке персон, представляющих интерес для следствия.  
— Это не то же самое, что подозреваемый, — сказал Ник.  
— Его семья переехала в декабре. Они не стали продавать дом или покупать новый, просто сорвались и уехали. Это как минимум подозрительно, верно?  
Верно.  
— Слушай, я знаю, кто он такой. Я знаю, что он не сразу исправился. Но сейчас… да.  
На последних словах голос ему почти изменил: он наткнулся на фотографии. Кричащие алые потёки крови, изуродованные тела. На первом снимке оказалась только рука, как с той девушкой в парке. На втором — изуродованное женское тело с разорванной грудной клеткой. Желчь подступила к горлу, и накатила слабость. Его разум отказывался принимать то, что видел, и Нику едва хватило сил перелистнуть фотографию — только затем, чтобы открыть вторую такую же, на этот раз другой девушки.  
— Ты пока не доказала мне, что это сделал Монро, — поспешил заявить Ник, прежде чем голос сядет окончательно.  
— Есть и другие доказательства. Тебе просто нужно сопоставить факты. Но я уверена. В этом положительная сторона того, чтобы быть Гриммом. Не надо соблюдать протокол, чтобы добраться до истины. К тому же, ты же можешь просто его спросить. Он, вероятно, будет всё отрицать, но ты наверняка поймёшь, врёт он или говорит правду. Хотя меня изумляет твоя дружба с ним, если ты и так уже знаешь, что он убивал. Ты не похож на того, кто оказал бы подобную же любезность убийце-человеку.  
Ник захлопнул папку. Он не мог и дальше в неё смотреть.  
— Он исправился.  
— Как Келлер. Это не единственный исправившийся потрошитель, сорвавшийся с поводка. Твой Монро в четверг погнался за девочкой.  
Папка едва не выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев.  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
— Такой честный, что даже не рассказал тебе об этом.  
Говоря о том, что предшествовало нападению, Монро сказал только, что захотел погулять в парке, но лицо его кривилось самым странным образом, а голову он самую чуточку отворачивал в сторону.  
— Я только пару дней как вернулась в город, — продолжила Гримм. — Тогда я второй раз увидела его на улице. В первый он просто шёл, и всё. В тот день он выпустил волка и больше квартала преследовал девочку в красном. Он остановился только тогда, когда подруга позвала её к себе в дом. Родители подруги тоже там были. Не лучшие охотничьи условия для потрошителя.  
Монро так беспокоился, что не может как следует соблюдать свой распорядок, что начал ходить вверх-вниз по лестницам раньше, чем следовало бы с точки зрения Ника. Но Монро настаивал, что его телу требуется физическая усталость. И сны, которые его преследовали — такие бурные, что Ник просыпался посреди ночи от его ворчания. Иногда это оказывались кошмары, и тогда лицо Монро искажали горе и боль; но другие, такие же волчьи, вызывали у него не поскуливание, а восторженное рычание, очень похожее на то, которое отражалось эхом от кожи Ника прошлой ночью.  
— Но он ведь на неё не напал, так? — Ник цеплялся за последние крохи надежды. — Иногда он слегка теряет контроль, но никогда не позволяет зверю вырваться полностью. На большее он не способен. Тётя говорила доверять инстинктам. Я так и поступаю. Я не позволю тебе его убить, и неважно, сколько фотографий ты мне покажешь.  
Она посмотрела на него. В её взгляде читалось любопытство и одновременно нечто, очень похожее на жалость. Ник обиделся бы сильнее, если бы внутри всё не закручивалось узлом.  
— Ладно, — сказала она. — Каким бы предвзятым ты ни был, оставляю его на твоей совести. Нас, Гриммов, осталось слишком мало, чтобы драться с тобой из-за какого-то потрошителя.  
Она направилась в глубину леса.  
— Подожди, — позвал Ник.  
Ему следует арестовать её, даже не задумываясь, но если она не блефует, если у неё достаточно улик, чтобы Монро оказался подозреваемым…  
— Полагаю, имени своего ты мне не скажешь, — закончил он, ссутулившись. Папки тяжелым грузом оттягивали ему руки.  
— Ни за что. Мне жаль.  
Какой-то частью себя Ник даже верил, что это действительно так.

***  
За все то время, что он просидел в библиотеке, Монро так и не смог прочитать целиком ни одного абзаца. Используя свое чутьё с удвоенной силой, он старался почувствовать мельчайшие частички запаха Гримма на окружающих его людях. Все о чем он мог сейчас думать: "Не она ли это? Нет, пахнет обычно. А если у нее есть помощники? От того парня исходит слишком мало запахов - это подозрительно. Не подходи ко мне, не подходи!"   
Неподалеку расположилась парочка существ, но они взаимно проигнорировали друг друга. Через десять минут тихой истерики, в течение которых он чуть было не атаковал пятидесятилетнего мужчину, от которого пахло порохом, Монро, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, уселся за компьютер и начал искать в Гугле забавные картинки, но так почти ни разу и не улыбнулся.   
Прошло чуть больше часа с тех пор, как они расстались, когда Ник прислал сообщение о том, что он возвращается. До его появления прошло ещё полчаса. Он выглядел так, как будто на него обрушился дом: плечи сгорблены, голова опустилась. Но самое страшное, что он едва взглянул на Монро, встретившись с ним взглядом не больше чем на секунду.  
\- Что с тобой? - спросил Монро по дороге к машине. - Что произошло? Она тебя не ранила?  
\- Нет. Я в порядке.  
Чёрта с два. Так Монро и поверил, когда от Ника тревога просто волнами исходит.   
\- Я убедил её оставить тебя в покое.  
\- Как?  
\- Мы согласились, что в данном случае я знаю тебя лучше, а значит, могу довериться своим инстинктам.  
Больше он ничего не сказал. Монро не удивился, что Ник не арестовал её: только плохой Гримм позволил бы поймать себя кому-то вполовину менее опытному - но Ник просто сдался, хотя это и шло в разрез с его чувством долга, его гордости. Почему же сейчас он ведет себя так, как будто продолжение расследования - плохая идея? Она угрожала ему? Шантажировала? И почему он ничего не рассказывает?   
Когда они добрались домой, Ник поспешил на кухню, где достал сковородку и начал громко грохотать ей по плите, чем действовал Монро на нервы.  
\- Ты голодный? - спросил Ник, уткнувшись в холодильник. - Время обеда давно прошло, нужно что-нибудь приготовить. Мы почти всё доели с утра. Осталось пол миски макарон. Приготовлю цыпленка или ещё что-нибудь.  
Ник забрасывал стол продуктами и кухонной утварью, ни на секунду не прекращая болтать, как будто стараясь что-то скрыть. Монро поймал руку Ника, когда тот схватился за ручку ящика со столовыми приборами, останавливая движение, но не лихорадочное беспокойство, исходящее от друга.  
\- Ник, остановись, - сказал он, хватая того за плечи и разворачивая к себе лицом. - Я знаю, что что-то случилось. Просто скажи мне - что.  
Ник опёрся на кухонный стол, будто все силы покинули его, опустил голову и нервно потёр шею, как если бы боялся взглянуть на Монро.  
\- Я не хотел спрашивать, - сказал он, все ещё не поднимая глаз. - Я действительно не хотел спрашивать. Эта идея приходила мне пару раз в голову, но я старался не думать об этом.  
Ник на мгновенье закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. Монро почувствовал, как в душу проскальзывает страх и обвивается вокруг сердца, ладони вспотели, когда он погладил Ника по плечам, пытаясь отогнать предчувствие непоправимого. Ник прижимался к нему, ища поддержки, но, казалось, всё его тело было напряжено, инстинктивно уклоняясь от Монро, и это пугало больше всего.  
\- Ты можешь спросить, - сказал он. - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что случилось.  
Ник глубоко, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, вдохнул.  
\- Я принесу кое-что из машины, - проговорил он, освобождаясь из объятий. - Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать.  
Монро проводил его до дверей, чтобы убедиться, что он забирает что-то из машины, а не пытается сбежать. Ник вернулся с ворохом папок в руках и бросил их на стол, а сам встал за креслом, вцепившись в спинку так крепко, что, казалось, вот-вот сломает пальцы.  
\- Что это? – поинтересовался Монро у Ника, не спешившего объяснять, в чём дело.  
\- Это она мне дала. Я знаю, что, может быть, она просто пытается запутать меня, но… Честно говоря, я не уверен, что хочу знать правду.  
Монро взял папки и открыл верхнюю. Половина документов высыпалась у него из рук обратно на стол, когда он прочитал имя, написанное сразу под названием полицейского управления.  
Сара Дженкинс.  
Поверх документов он увидел, как алеет край фотографии с места преступления. От самой Сары немного осталось, отец об этом позаботился, но одна рука все-таки затерялась, появился тот бегун с собакой, и у них не осталось возможности поискать. Ник встал, оттолкнув кресло так, что оно заскрипело, и принялся расхаживать из угла в угол, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Вот чёрт, так это правда, - пробормотал он про себя.   
\- Ник, - от ужаса стало трудно дышать.   
Всё это не могло происходить сейчас, после того, что было между ними прошлой ночью, после того, как они стали парой. Его прошлое не должно иметь значения – он уже давно ведёт совсем другую жизнь.  
\- Ник, ты же знаешь, я …   
\- Я знаю. Знаю. Ты говорил, когда мы познакомились, что больше не убиваешь. Навряд ли кто-то сможет неправильно это понять. Я так точно не думал, что ты охотился на оленей. Это и значит “исправиться”, так? Значит, что тебе было что исправлять. Слушай, - он остановился у противоположного конца стола, сжав кулаки, - я знаю, что не могу судить о твоих поступках с человеческой точки зрения, я знаю, что в твоей природе заложено… - он махнул рукой в сторону папок. – И я знаю, как самоотверженно ты с этим борешься, и что прошло уже больше пятнадцати лет, и… Ведь за последние пятнадцать лет такого больше не происходило, правда?   
Монро очень хотелось его обмануть, но как бы отвратительно ни звучала правда, ещё хуже – соврать сейчас Нику.  
\- Вообще-то, тринадцать. Но ещё только один раз. От этого не лучше, но я, правда, очень, очень сожалею. Я был молод, меня вели инстинкты. В моей семье нет таких, как я, даже после того, как я начал ненавидеть себя за то, что делал, они все твердили мне, что это пройдет, и советовали не обращать внимания. Но после всех их убеждений, я не переставал чувствовать себя последним дерьмом, потом я по несколько дней не мог заснуть. Это похоже на отговорки, но…   
\- Я понимаю, - Ник жестом прервал объяснения и зажмурился. - Ладно, не понимаю, но тринадцать лет, судя по тому, что я знаю о потрошителях, удивительно большой срок. И раньше меня это не волновало, но знать и не задумываться, и знать и увидеть своими глазами, это… Можешь просто ответить, трое других – тоже твои жертвы?  
Молясь про себя, чтобы это оказалось не так, Монро с трепетом открыл остальные папки, и все надежды рассыпались в прах, когда он увидел имена.  
\- Да, - ответил он, не зная, как защищаться.  
Ник сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Ладно, я не буду спрашивать, сколько всего их было. Я не хочу этого знать, - Ник сел за стол и спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
Теперь Ник бросит его. После того, как он увидел эти фотографии, он не останется с ним, ни один психически здоровый человек не остался бы, а детектив убойного отдела и подавно. Даже не нужно упоминать, что он ещё и Гримм. Монро нужно было позволить ей убить себя. Он не мог сказать или сделать ничего, чтобы вернуть эти четыре жизни, а ничто меньшее не принесёт ему прежнего отношения Ника. Именно по этой причине потрошителям не суждено создавать пары с людьми. Не считая тех проклятых снов, Монро не мог вспоминать о совершённых им убийствах без подступающей к горлу тошноты. Разве это не считается? Ник сказал, что знает, как тяжело держать инстинкты в узде, но, скорее всего, он сказал так, только чтобы Монро почувствовал себя лучше, а это значит, что ему не безразличны чувства Монро. Но вопроса о том, безразличен ему он сам или нет, не стоит, иначе Ник не выглядел бы сейчас так, как будто у него душа разрывается. Но это и не значит, что он останется. Если сейчас Монро начнет каяться и клясться в любви, это будет не что иное, как эмоциональный шантаж. Если в результате Ник останется с ним, то не по собственной воле.   
Монро сел к столу напротив Ника.   
\- Как бы ты ни собирался поступить, я буду уважать твоё решение, – от этих слов у него перехватило дыхание.  
Некоторое время Ник молчал и даже не двигался с места.  
\- Мне нужно время, - произнес он, не глядя на Монро.   
Монро закрыл глаза.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ник встал, схватил свою куртку и ключи и направился к двери, но остановился на полпути и оглянулся на Монро.  
\- Я не выгоняю тебя, - сказал он, впервые за долгое время встречаясь с ним взглядом. Этот взгляд был полон сожаления. - Это не так. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Мне просто нужно сейчас побыть одному. Я скоро вернусь.  
Дверь за ним закрылась, а вскоре раздалось урчание машины, увозившей далеко-далеко от Монро его пару. Двадцать минут спустя Монро укладывал свои вещи в сумку, морщась каждый раз, когда неосторожно двигал плечом.  
\- Мама, - проговорил он в трубку телефона, - можно я приеду на несколько дней?


	7. Chapter 7

Ник дотащился домой часам к девяти вечера. Весь день он провёл, бродя по улицам и заброшенным паркам, пока не почувствовал, что уже не может выносить груз собственных мыслей. Тогда он укрылся в первом попавшемся кинотеатре, наплевав на то, что ближайшим сеансом оказался какой-то детский фильм про пингвинов. Он едва обращал внимание на экран, выбитый из колеи рассудок метался между своими изуродованными принципами и глубочайшей любовью к Монро. Дух его пребывал в таком же смятении, когда, вернувшись, Ник обнаружил пустой дом и записку на столике, где всегда оставлял ключи: «Я знаю, ты сказал, что не собираешься меня выгонять, но, думаю, тебе будет проще привести свои мысли в порядок, если не придётся иметь дело со мной, поэтому я пару дней поживу у родителей. Мне правда очень жаль. Я страшно сожалею обо всём, что сделал, честное слово. На протяжение последних тринадцати лет я только тем и занимался, что пытался не стать снова тем парнем. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это понимал. Я не виню тебя за то, что ты злишься. Поскольку сотового у меня больше нет, оставляю тебе номер родителей, на случай, если ты… в общем, на всякий случай. На звонки постараюсь отвечать по возможности сам — они, скорее всего, просто повесят трубку, если тебя услышат. Но если не позвонишь, я не стану тебя винить. Спасибо, что терпел меня весь этот месяц. Мне правда было с тобой очень хорошо».  
Больше в записке ничего не было, кроме телефонного номера.  
— Я тебя не терпел, — пробормотал Ник, уже начиная набирать на сотовом номер, когда до него дошло, что Монро ещё мог и не добраться до родителей. Ник не знал, где они живут — может, на другом конце штата. Поэтому он позвонил в участок и попросил отследить для него телефонный номер. Получив адрес, он забил его в поисковую строку на телефоне. И в самом деле, адрес оказался на самом восточном краю штата, у канадской границы. Не меньше восьми часов дороги. Если выехать сейчас, он будет на месте к утру.  
Однако по пути в ванную через кухню его взгляд упал на папки, лежащие на столе. Монро сложил их в аккуратную стопку. Коричневые обложки скрывали от глаза таящееся внутри кровопролитие, но образы продолжали вспыхивать у Ника перед глазами, как будто весь день у него в голове работал садистский проектор, который никак не удавалось отключить. Ник отогнал картинки от своих закрывающихся глаз. Ключи легли на стол. Слишком рано. Он не сможет встретиться сейчас с Монро и не видеть эти образы поверх его лица, какое бы раскаяние не читалось в его глазах. Нику нужно время.   
На следующее утро Нику предстояло идти на работу, но заснуть удавалось в лучшем случае на несколько минут кряду. Он лежал в постели Монро, окутанный его запахом. Ник зарылся головой в подушку, вдыхая аромат прежнего присутствия Монро так глубоко, как только получалось, и жалея, что его нос не обладает той же чувствительностью и не способен различить каждый мельчайший оттенок. Хэнк заметил его рассеянность — её заметили все — но Ник свалил всё на бессонницу, предоставив остальным считать, что он всё ещё тоскует по Джульетт. Какое там. Насколько же изменилась его жизнь всего за какой-то месяц. Он старался поменьше бывать дома, работал сверхурочно и делал вид, что с прежнем рвением ищет несостоявшуюся убийцу Монро, но её угроза удавкой лежала на горле и не позволяла потребовать с неё плату за причинённый Монро вред. Весьма кстати, что она оказалась одной из самых неуловимых преступниц, с которыми им приходилось иметь дело, и поймать её им в любом случае, похоже, не грозило.  
Когда обстоятельства всё-таки вынуждали Ника возвращаться домой, время он проводил либо в комнате Монро, в его любимом кресле-качалке, либо за рабочим столом, который Ник помог ему организовать на прошлой неделе — хотя помощь его заключалась в основном в исправлении собственных ошибок. Монро ворчал, удивляясь, почему взрослый мужчина не в состоянии следовать простейшим инструкциям, Ник бурчал, что не такие уж они и простые, но едкие замечания скрывали теплоту, как оборонительный лай собаки скрывает тот факт, что ей никогда не хватит духу действительно укусить. Конечно, Нику бы никогда не пришло в голову сравнить Монро с собакой в лицо, по крайней мере, если бы он не захотел расстаться с парой конечностей, но он знал, что Монро никогда не причинит ему вреда. Монро никогда никому не причинит вреда. Если только этот кто-то не попытается убить его самого или Ника или не окажется существом. Тогда все ставки снимаются, но Ник понимал, как работает этот механизм, несмотря на постоянные упрёки Монро, что он слишком беспечен и вечно ставит свою жизнь под угрозу, пытаясь каждому предоставить возможность сдаться мирно. Его уже столько раз могли убить, если бы не Монро. Ник как-то спросил его, почему тем вечером Монро позвал его на пиво, вместо того чтобы просто уничтожить Гримма, как сделал бы любой другой потрошитель. Проворчав:  
— Потому что я слишком любопытен для собственного блага, — Монро ответил: — Потому что это было бы всё равно, что убить щенка. Если не считать того, что ты Гримм, от тебя совсем не пахло угрозой. Я знал, что ты явно новичок. Я бы мог вырвать тебе горло прежде, чем тебе пришло бы в голову схватиться за пистолет.  
А Монро не убивал щенков.  
Вечером среды Ник обнаружил себя в доме Монро. Он стоял, уставившись на уже чистую полоску белого кафеля, где Монро едва не захлебнулся в собственной крови. Он спал в кровати Монро, завернувшись в его простыни и скучая по его объятиям, несмотря на то, что постель они делили лишь однажды. Этой мысли хватило, чтобы заставить его ещё глубже зарыться в покрывало с мечтой, чтобы матрас просто проглотил его целиком.  
В три часа утра он сидел за рабочим столом Монро, разглядывая перекрещенные увеличительные стёкла и хитроумный механизм открытых часов на столе. Такая тонкая работа, столько деталей. Когда Ник попросил Монро что-нибудь ему показать, Монро пришлось останавливаться на середине, потому что Ник не понимал половины из его объяснений. Нику всегда нравилась в нём эта черта, эта спокойная сосредоточенность, безмолвное мастерство, умение собирать крошечные детали в нечто невероятно красивое.  
Днём, во время перерыва на ланч, он позвонил Монро — только затем, чтобы нарваться на его отца и повесить трубку. Ник перезвонил ещё раз, с тем же результатом. После обеда он попытался позвонить снова, но на этот раз машина проскрежетала в ответ противно монотонным голосом: «Номер, который вы набираете, больше не обслуживается».  
Тем же вечером он собрал небольшую сумку и забросил её в багажник. Освободившись с работы на следующий день, он свернул на трассу 84 и двинулся в глубь Вашингтона. Через шесть часов дороги он остановился в мотеле — в противном случае он добрался бы до места в три часа ночи, а это не самое подходящее время, чтобы появляться на пороге у семьи потрошителей. Но как только рассвело, он снова отправился в путь. К половине десятого утра он был уже в десяти минутах езды от нужного дома, в десяти минутах езды от того, чтобы попросить у Монро прощения за то, что разозлился на него из-за вещей, которые и без того знал. В десяти минутах езды от встречи с парой потрошителей, которые куда охотнее съели бы его сердце с гарниром из болгарских перцев и карамелизированного лука, чем снова увидели бы его вместе со своим сыном. Моля все силы вселенной сделать так, чтобы ответил Монро, Ник снова позвонил. Через две минуты бессмысленных гудков механический голос известил его, что соединение не проходит. Он позвонил снова. Тот же результат. Ник остановился у обочины в лесистом районе, где дома стояли далеко друг от друга, и продолжал звонить, пока наконец трубку не сняла мать Монро. Сдержанное раздражение слышалось в каждом отрывистом слове.  
— Хорошо. Хочешь поговорить с Эдди? Ладно. Конечно, я не жду, что ты станешь лучше с ним обращаться, после того как ты выгнал его…  
— Я его не выгонял. Он ушёл сам.  
— Мне плевать. Я уже поверила, что ты не имел отношения к той Гримм, которая пыталась его убить, и я благодарна тебе за спасение его жизни, но это не значит, что я обязана теперь тебя полюбить. И меньшим идиотом это тебя тоже не делает. Ты ждал, что потрошитель ни разу никого не убил? Да что у тебя с головой? Он тебе не дрессированная собачка. Если бы я хотя бы заподозрила, что ты цепляешься к нему после смерти этой твоей тётушки, я бы тебя прикончила просто затем, чтобы ты оставил его в покое. Но теперь уже слишком поздно.  
— Да, поздно. Решать не вам, а вашему сыну. Миссис Монро, прошу вас. Я знаю, что совершил ошибку…  
— Мам, дай мне трубку, — Ник услышал приглушённый расстоянием голос Монро. От одного этого звука на душе у него просветлело. Послышалась возня, потом, наконец, Монро завладел трубкой.  
— Алло? — волнение звучало в каждом слоге. — Извини за всё это. Пап, оставь розетку в покое. Я буду говорить с кем захочу. — Монро вернулся к Нику: — В четверг он отключил телефон. Я догадывался, что ты звонил, но не хотел перезванивать и дёргать тебя, на случай если это не так. Извини, что я так уехал. Я просто подумал, так будет лучше. Понимаешь?  
— Всё нормально. Я всё понимаю. Может, ты и был прав. Мне нужно было подумать. Но теперь я всё обдумал, и я… мне не следовало так реагировать.  
— Если бы ты отреагировал иначе, это был бы не ты.  
— Я скучаю по тебе. Мы можем поговорить лично? Я в десяти минутах от дома твоих родителей.  
— Ты здесь? Где? На какой улице?  
— На Арчер. За мной синий с белым дом, с тачкой во дворе.  
— Окей. Если проедешь ещё пару минут, впереди возле дороги будет поляна, где можно припарковаться. Она у поворота, поэтому деревья тебя прикроют. Дай мне пару минут, и я приду.  
Пара минут тянулась с мстительной медлительностью, но наконец перед ним встал жёлтый «жук» Монро, и сам потрошитель выскочил из машины. Он остановился в какой-то паре футов от Ника, но эта пара футов была совершенно излишней. Улыбка всё пыталась осветить его лицо, но какое-то опасение ей мешало, заставляя Ника нахмуриться. Извинения немедленно завертелись на языке, но они не могли в действительности выразить всех его чувств. Вместо этого Ник вспомнил, как Монро подставлял ему горло для поцелуя, и откинул голову назад и вправо, открывая сонную артерию. Монро нахмурился, глядя на него с растерянностью.  
— Ник?  
— Я знаю, что это значит, — откликнулся Ник, молясь, чтобы не ошибиться.  
В глазах Монро вспыхнула надежда, и он шагнул вперёд, принюхиваясь к Нику. Черты его лица начали меняться, он попытался встряхнуться — но Ника это не устраивало.  
— Не надо, — он положил руку Монро между лопаток, притягивая его ближе. — Я тебе доверяю.  
Издав раскатистый удовлетворённый вздох, Монро уткнулся лицом Нику в шею, и Ник почувствовал, как заостряются его зубы. Но они не вонзились Нику в плоть, лишь царапнули вслед за губами; дыхание Монро обжигало его влажную кожу. Рука потянула голову Ника вперёд, требуя ответного жеста, и так они и стояли, обнявшись, прикусывая друг друга за шею и демонстрируя своё полное и абсолютное доверие друг к другу.  
— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Ник, целуя Монро в жилку, бьющуюся под кожей всё быстрее. — На случай, если ты не в курсе.  
Монро засмеялся — какой долгожданный звук.  
— О, я в курсе, — ответил он и притянул Ника к себе для поцелуя.

~ FIN ~


End file.
